Corrector Hinata
by yukishiro dan
Summary: Dipaksa menjadi pahlawan, harus merasa senang atau sedih? itulah yang sedang dialami oleh seorang Hyuuga Hinata gadis biasa, namun dibalik kisahnya dia memiliki masalah yang cukup rumit sulit. Inilah awal petualangan Hyuuga Hinata. Adventure, Friendship, OOC, Comedy, MAGIC and SCI-FI
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOG**_

Pertarungan telah terjadi diantara mereka berdua, terlihat gadis muda surai biru legam yang sedang bertarung habis-habisan dengan keadaan yang bisa dikatakan sangat berantakkan, beberapa luka bakar dan memar yang dia terima ketika berhadapan oleh wanita surai putih dengan jas laborotariumnya. Dirinya masih terlihat segar dan tidak terluka sedikit pun. beberapa kali deru nafas Hinata yang mulai kelelahan menghadapi orang yang membuat kekacauan selama ini.

Hinata masih tertatih untuk bangkit menghadapi musuh dihadapannya. Mode _fire element suit_ tak sanggup mengimbangi kekuatan musuh yang ada didepannya, beruntungnya kali ini kedua temannya berhasil menyusul untuk membantu.

"Maaf jika kami terlambat Hinata_-chan_!"

"Ayo selesaikan ini dengan segera!" Hinata hanya mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan temannya, kedua rekannya sesama _corrector_ mencoba menghentikan ambisi musuh dibalik layar selama ini, sosok wanita bersurai panjang hitam yang tersenyum datar kepada mereka.

"Jadi semuanya sudah berkumpul, tapi aku tak punya urusan dengan kalian berdua!" Wanita itu berseringai dingin menandakan tidak ada yang suka menganggu pembicaraan antara dirinya dengan Hinata. Sebuah badai angin merambat mengarah mereka, angin yang besar membuat mereka kesulitan untuk melawan musuh dan kembali semula.

KYAAH!

Teriak kedua temannya telah tertangkap olehnya, sebuah tangan besar seperti monster mencengkram kedua gadis itu seperti layaknya kertas. mereka berdua tak mampu bergerak atau pun melarikan diri.

"Sakura_-san_, Ino_-chan_!" terkejutnya Hinata, karena baru menyadari bahwa mereka berdua sudah tertangkap oleh musuh.

"Bagaimana ya, mereka membuatku sangat tidak nyaman, lebih baik dihancurkan saja!" tersenyum dengan liciknya.

HENTIKAN!

ARGH!

Teriak mereka berdua kesakitan karena diremas bagaikan kertas.

BRUUK!

Mereka berdua terlempar ketanah, Kedua tangan monster bug yang diciptakan oleh musuh hancur seketika, sebuah tongkat panjang diselimuti api berhasil membebaskan temannya, amarah dan deru nafas yang memburu terdengar jelas dari mulut Hinata yang sudah tak bisa memaafkan wanita tersebut.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, kau benar-benar menakutkan. Hinata!" seringai masih terlihat diwajah musuh yang terlihat santai.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu… Haa!" berlari kearahnya dengan sulut emosi yang memuncak.

**_Summary : Menjadi seorang Kolektor sebuah keinginan atau keterpaksaan._**

**_Disclamer : Pemilik tokoh punya Masashi Kishimoto-san, Cerita milikku tentunya. Aku pinjam dulu ya Asamiya Kia-Sensei._**

**_Rate : Adventure, Comedy, Magic, Sci-fi._**

**_Warning : Gaje, OOC, Typo._**

**_Author Note :_** **_Dalam fanfic ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Dunia ninja, tidak ada hubungan dengan hal – hal yang berbau supernatural, jadi disini akan bercerita tentang sebuah zaman modern yang semuanya dibantu oleh perkembangan teknologi komputer._**

**_Chapter 1 : Corrector yang tak diinginkan._**

Pemandangan dipagi hari merupakan aktivitas normal bagi semua orang untuk memulai kegiatan, suara kicauan burung yang saling menyaut seperti irama lagu, aliran sungai yang begitu deras, tapi terlihat tenang seperti menari mengikuti siklus alur, awal yang baik pikir semua orang, bagi semua orang ya. Namun tidak dengan satu gadis muda itu yang terlihat gelisah dan nampaknya sedang buru-buru seperti orang kesetanan.

"Aduh, Aku kesiangan nih, ayo… ayo…kumohon jangan ditutup dulu gerbangnya!" gumamnya mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat seperti pembalap yang tersalip posisinya. mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat, hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi sampai digerbang, tapi penjaga sekolah mulai menutupnya.

"Jangan ditutup dulu!" teriaknya dengan keras, namun tak digubris oleh sang penjaga sekolah. kalah cepat dan akhirnya gadis itupun terlambat masuk sekolah. hukum fisika memang tak bisa ditolak maupun dikira-kira, beberapa meter dan detik saja mampu menpengaruhi hasil akhir.

"Itu salahmu nak, karena datang terlambat tulis namamu dan kelas!" ucap angkuh sang penjaga sekolah, memberikan ceramah kepada siswi tersebut.

"Kan baru terlambat 1 menit, masa gak boleh sih. Izumo_-san_" mohonnya minta toleransi.

"Tidak boleh, cepat tulis disana nak!" katanya menyuruh Hinata untuk menulis nama dalam buku daftar terlambat.

"Baik!" helanya pasrah menulis.

**_~CORRECTOR HINATA~_**

Berdiri didepan koridor kelas, sendirian memang terasa aneh dan memalukan, disebabkan hukuman datang terlambat masuk sekolah. gadis itu masih berdiri melamun bersandar didepan jendela sekolah menikmati pemandangan siswa diluar lapangan yang sedang pelajaran olahraga. Tanpa Hinata sadari, seseorang mengawasinya. Gadis itu tampak cemas dan khawatir, seolah diawasi seseorang. Namun seluruh ruangan koridor terlihat sepi. Menengok kekanan dan kekiri namun tidak ada apapun hanya CCTV yang terlihat disana yang tidak bergerak dan bukan benda hidup.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja?" batinnya kembali terdiam, _feeling_ manusia selalu ada benarnya, seseorang yang mengawasi dirinya sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Orang itu seperti dialah yang tepat!" pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa dialah yang memang pantas untuk menolong dirinya dan seketika dirinya pergi.

TENG TONG!

Pelajaran jam pertama pun selesai, Hukuman yang melanda gadis itu pun akhirnya berakhir, tapi nilai skor tetap tercatat dalam buku aturannya. Dirinya hanya menghela karena mendapati hukuman,

"Hinata_-chan_, Kau terlambat lagi?" panggil seseorang, merasa namanya disebut, orang itu pun melihat kearah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Huh,… Aku bangun kesiangan tadi pagi!" pasrahnya mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu kepada sahabatnya.

"Fufufu… kalau tidak terlambat bukan Hinata_-chan_ namanya!" ejek Sakura menahan tawa, membuat Hinata kesal.

"Sakura-_s__an_, Jahat, Hmph!" merasa di ejek, tangan gadis itu melipat didepan dadanya, sambil membuang muka, Sakura yang melihat itu tertawa kembali.

"Maafkan aku, Aku hanya bercanda kok Hinata_-chan_. Begini saja, hari ini aku yang traktir kamu makan sebagai permintaan maafku dan aku juga ingin minta tolong, bisa bantu tidak?" merasa bersalah karena sudah mengejek sahabatnya, Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan menggangguk mengerti.

Sesudah dari kantin, membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman untuk mengisi perut mereka berdua yang keroncongan, acara makan mereka pun selesai dan segera mereka menuju ruang laborotarium komputer. Mereka pun telah sampai disana untuk menemui seseorang.

"Maaf jika aku terlambat, Nenek?" ujar gadis, Hinata hanya mengikuti saja. Wanita paruh baya berumur 45 tahun itu hanya tersenyum hangat kepada mereka berdua.

"Maaf yah, jika aku mengajak kau juga kesini, Hinata"

"T-Tidak apa-apa kok, Tsunade_-san_" jawab gadis itu sedikit gugup.

"Tidak usah terlalu Formal, Nenek saja. oh ya aku hampir lupa, bisakah kau membantuku dalam program situs _Comnet_ ini, Aku membutuhkan sukarelawan yang bisa diajak kerjasama. Maukah kau membantuku?"

"E-Eh, itu aku ini kurang mengerti Komputer, kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana-…huh?"

"Aku akan menjamin ini aman kok, aku akan melindungimu Hinata_-chan_!" seru Sakura agar tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatir.

"Memang benar, ini program muktahir yang baru pertama kali kubuat bersama yang lain. Jika ini berhasil, kita bisa menghubungkan semua akses keseluruh dunia dan tidak hanya game saja, bahkan pekerjaan kantor pun bisa dilakukan dari sini oleh siapapun dan kapanpun, aku yakin bahwa semua ini sudah teruji dan aku menyakinkan diriku juga bahwa ini akan aman walaupun beberapa saat yang lalu telah terjadi _bug_ yang belum kami ketahui yang mempengaruhi _Comnet_. Jadi bagaimana kau mau membantuku. Hinata!?" ujarnya menyakinkannya, Sakura pun setuju dengan Neneknya. badan gadis itu membungkuk tanda meminta maaf, karena tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Aku minta maaf Nenek, aku tidak bisa melakukannya!" suaranya sedikit serak dan ragu. Gadis itu mengekspresikan emosi yang kosong.

"Hinata_-chan_, kenapa-…huh?" terkejutnya Sakura, bahwa Neneknya menyuruh cucunya untuk diam, merasa sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang jelas. Tsunade mengangguk mengerti.

"Begitu yah, baiklah aku akan mencari orang lain saja untuk diajak bekerja sama, maaf jika aku terlalu memaksamu. Hinata"

"T-Tidak apa-apa, Nenek Tsunade! Sakura_-chan_! Kalau begitu Aku permisi dulu" Hinata pergi dari ruangan laborotarium komputer tersebut tanpa berkata apapun.

"Nenek, kenapa kau membiarkan dia pergi padahal kalau Hinata_-chan_, aku juga bisa ikut serta membantukan-…"

"Sakura, apa kau lupa insiden itu!?" teriaknya membuat cucunya untuk mengingat sesuatu. berpikir dan mencoba mencerna perkataan Neneknya, Sakura baru sadar akan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya!" sesal Sakura karena terlambat menyadarinya.

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, karena pembuatan _Comnet _hanya Neji satu-satunya yang tidak berhasil selamat dalam peristiwa tersebut"Tsunade bisa memahami kondisi psikologi Hinata. "Aku merasa bersalah karena telah memaksa. Hinata!" ujarnya ikut merasa bersalah.

**_~CORRECTOR HINATA~_**

Pelajaran kelas terakhir adalah komputer, semua siswa mengikuti arahan yang diberikan oleh sang guru untuk mengakses situs _Comnet_, memperhatikan dan mendengarkan adalah tugas semua murid, tapi tidak dengan Hinata, dia terlalu asyik dalam lamunannya, hingga sang guru memanggil dirinya.

"Hyuuga_-san_… Hyuuga_-san_?" sebuah panggilan berulang kali dari gurunya, memanggil Hinata, tersadar dalam lamunannya sebelumnya membuat dia menjadi kikuk.

"Ah… Ya, _sensei_?"

"Hyuuga_-san_, kau tertinggal banyak sekali halaman. Apa kau sedang sakit?" Tanya gurunya memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja.

"M-Maafkan aku, aku baik-baik saja. Tehehe…" sebuah senyuman malu dijawabnya karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, membuat semua temannya ikut menertawakan dirinya.

"Huh… Dasar, baiklah semua siswa yang sudah selesai, boleh mengumpulkan tugasnya dan untukmu Hyuuga_-san_, kerjakan tugas ini dan sebagai hukuman karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku, kerjakan juga halaman 50. Mengerti!" perintah sang guru laki-laki yang berbicara dari sebuah LCD komputer besar.

"Baik, Iruka_-sensei_" pasrahnya menerima hukuman.

"Kalau begitu pelajaran sampai disini, semuanya. sampai berjumpa besok!" salam perpisahan menandakan pelajaran telah selesai. semua siswa pun beranjak pulang dan beberapa ada yang ikut _Extrakulikuler_.

Ruangan kelas sudah sepi, hanya meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mengerjakan tugas dari sang guru ditambah dia pun hari ini piket, jadi beban tugasnya semakin bertambah.

"Huh! Capeknya, akhirnya selesai juga, benar-benar merepotkan sekali!" gumamnya merutuki dirinya sendiri. memasukan semua peralatan sekolahnya untuk segera pulang. sebuah monitor komputer didalam ruangan hidup secara tiba-tiba.

SREK… SREK!

Suara gemuruh seperti tidak ada jaringan saluran pemancar, Hinata yang mendengar itupun mendekati monitor tersebut. Memperhatikan dengan teliti, menampilkan gambar dalam keadaan normal dalam LCD itu, tapi terlihat, seorang manusia bersurai kuning jabrik dengan pakaian Orange yang terbalut warna hitam seperti pakaian astronot dan sebuah talkie ditelinganya yang sering digunakan untuk berperang.

"Tolong aku!" Mohonnya ketakutan menyentuh layar LCD meminta pertolongan kepada orang yang dilihatnya yaitu Hinata. bingung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa itulah yang ada didalam pikirannya.

"K-Kau baik-baik saja? a-aku tidak tahu cara menolongmu!" Ucap Hinata tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Tekan Enter saja, cepat!" perintahnya kepada gadis itu agar mau menolongnya, tanpa pikir panjang Hinata menekan tombol enter, sekelebat cahaya muncul menyilaukan hadir dan menghilang.

"D-Dimana aku?" Hinata tak mengerti kenapa dia yang ada didalam sekolah seharusnya tiba-tiba, muncul disebuah tempat panel-panel komponen mesin dan menjadi suasana seperti ditaman hiburan yang sangat gelap seperti sudah malam.

"Hinata_-sama_, Tolong aku!" Pria itu bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya, ketakutan karena seseorang muncul seorang gadis surai merah membawa dua pedang ditangannya. merasa malu karena pria itu kalah dari seorang wanita. Hinata pun tertawa lepas tak bisa menahan diri.

"Ahahaha… Kau ini laki-laki masa takut dengan wanita itu-…!" ujarnya masih tak bisa berhenti tawanya.

"Kau tidak mengerti mereka adalah _Corrupter_ anak buah Kaguya!" ujarnya kesal memotong perkataan Pria itu yang tidak suka ditertawakan oleh Hinaat.

"Sebagai _software installer_, kau banyak bicara. aku akan segera menghabisimu!" ujarnya menebaskan pedang yang diisi petir.

BZZT!

Bangunan wahana yang ada disana hancur dalam seketika akibat kilatan petir yang kuat, membuat Hinata dan pria itu terkejut bukan main. bagaimana bisa seorang wanita bisa menghancurkan bangunan dalam waktu seketika.

"_A-Anu_… k-kau pasti bercanda bukan yang tadi, bangunannya hancur dalam seketika?!" ucap Hinata bergidik takut sekarang. Melihat wanita didepannya sangatlah berbahaya.

"Tentu saja, aku serius. untuk apa aku bercanda disaat seperti ini dan membawamu kemari!" kesal pria itu tak terima ucapan Hinata.

"Begitu ya… Lari!" teriak Hinata menarik orang yang mengajaknya untuk menjauhi musuh.

"Kau pikir bisa lari ya" dikejarnya Hinata dan _Installer_ tersebut untuk dihabisi.

"Hinata_-sama_ cepat _Henshin_!"

"A-Apa maksudmu? Huaaa…"

BZZT!

Petir pun menyambar dan hampir mengenai mereka berdua. "Caranya bagaimana?!" kata Hinata panik masih berlari.

"Baiklah, _Element suit download_!" mengarahkan sebuah gelang bermahkota Kristal biru tua berbentuk lingkaran yang menempel, seperti jam tangan. Dengan cepat diarahkan kepada Hinata dan sebuah cahaya putih menyilaukan menghentikan langkah _Corrupter virus_ tersebut karena tidak bisa mendekat.

"Cahaya apa ini!"

Perubahan telah selesai menampilkan Hinata yang berbeda, dirinya sudah berkostum berbeda, Sebuah gaun merah muda dihiasi garis biru tua dibagian kerah dan lengannya ditambah rok putih diatas mata kaki, tak lupa sebuah dasi berbentuk bunga dengan kiasan batu hijau melambangkan keangunan dengan sepatu putih bersayap biru disetiap sisinya. Bagaikan seperti peri cantik dari langit, tak lupa sebuah tongkah sepanjang 60cm dengan bermahkotakan sebuah bola Kristal merah yang disetiap sisinya terdapat kelopak bunga putih indah.

"Eh, I-ini aku, huh ?!" mendapati dirinya akan diserang oleh _corrupter_ dengan cepat Hinata menahan serangan musuh.

"Apa! dia berhasil menghindari serangan pedangku!"

"_Sugoi_, aku bisa menahan serangan dia sekarang dan aku merasa sangat kuat seperti pahlawan saja" kagumnya dengan kekuatan yang didapatnya saat ini.

"Hinata_-sama_, sekarang kau adalah seorang _Corrector_ gunakan tongkatmu untuk mengalahkannya dia. _Corrector Initialize_!" ujarnya agar segera mengalahkan musuh, Kagome yang mengerti pun segera menjaga jarak dan bersiap menyerang balik.

"Apa akan yang dilakukannya?"

"_Corrector initialize_!" ayunan tongkat itu diarahkan kearah musuh, sebuah hujan bintang dalam jumlah banyak membentuk seperti pusaran air. Pedang musuh yang terkena _starlight shower_ Hinata pun disterilkan

APA! ARGH!

Tubuhnya ikut terbawa oleh serangan Hinata, terbawa dan menghilang dilangit bersamaan dengan bintang.

"_Corrector_ Hinata, Jangan senang dulu, karena kau bisa mengalahkanku. Akan kubalas kau!" suara ancaman dari _corrupter_ musuh akan kembali menyerang Hinata kembali, langit-langit yang awalnya gelap kembali terang dan suasana taman menjadi tenang.

"Kau berhasil, Hinata_-sama_. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya!" peluk pria itu dengan sangat senang kegirangan karena sudah berhasil mengalahkan anak buah Kaguya.

"T-Tunggu, j-jangan memelukku seperti ini, bisa tolong lepaskan?!" lirihnya karena tidak nyaman, karena baru pertama kali _ia_ dipeluk oleh seorang pria.

"Erk… a-aku minta maaf. Ahaha…"

"Dasar lagipula, aku ingin dengar penjelasan darimu semuanya. Tolong beritahu aku semuanya, tentang apa maksudmu _Corrector_, Kaguya dan yang lainnya!" tatapan Hinata berubah menjadi serius tanda ingin mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan semuanya!" ucapnya akan memberitahu semuanya kepada Hinata.

_**To Be Continue**_

**_Nyuwun Tanggapi?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Cerita sebelumnya :_**

"_Corrector_ Hinata, Jangan senang dulu, karena kau bisa mengalahkanku. Akan kubalas kau!" suara ancaman dari _corrupter_ musuh akan kembali menyerang Hinata kembali, langit-langit yang awalnya gelap kembali terang dan suasana taman menjadi tenang.

"Kau berhasil, Hinata_-sama_. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya!" peluk pria itu dengan sangat senang kegirangan karena sudah berhasil mengalahkan anak buah Kaguya.

"T-Tunggu, j-jangan memelukku seperti ini, bisa tolong lepaskan?!" lirihnya karena tidak nyaman, karena baru pertama kali _ia_ dipeluk oleh seorang pria.

"Erk… a-aku minta maaf. Ahaha…"

"Dasar lagipula, aku ingin dengar penjelasan darimu semuanya. Tolong beritahu aku semuanya, tentang apa maksudmu _Corrector_, Kaguya dan yang lainnya!" tatapan Hinata berubah menjadi serius tanda ingin mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan semuanya!" ucapnya akan memberitahu semuanya kepada Hinata.

**_Chapter 2 : ketetapan untuk terus berjuang atau berhenti._**

**_BENTENG DITENGAH SALJU._**

Sebuah kastil besar berdiri disebuah tebing didalam _Comnet_, awan-awan hitam yang berada diatas langit, gemuruh badai salju yang menerpa tidak ada henti. Beberapa orang berdiri disana dalam keadaaan diam, seseorang yang ditunggu pun muncul, sosok itu hanya berwujud seperti mesin menyerupai bentuk kepala kelinci. bukan manusia melainkan virus komputer. Berkumpulnya mereka semua karena melihat seorang _corrector_ dari sebuah hologram gambar hidup. pemimpin itu memperhatikan gadis tersebut, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata orang yang mengganggu ambisinya untuk menghancurkan _installer_ program yang berada dipihak baik.

"Apa yang membuatmu gagal, Ameyuri Ringo. Kau kalah hanya dengan seorang gadis kecil!" suara kecewa terdengar dari mulut sang pemimpin _corrupter_ virus utama yang berusaha untuk mengendalikan _Comnet_.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" jawabnya menyesal karena kalah dari seorang manusia.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kecewa. Selama Professor Namikaze masih belum diketahui hidup atau sudah mati. Semua rencanaku akan dihalangi oleh dirinya yang disebabkan oleh program _installernya_, terlebih lagi masalah baru muncul seorang manusia yang menganggu rencanaku!" kemarahan terdengar dari sang pemimpin, kecewa dengan tugas yang tidak bisa dilakukan anak buahnya.

"Biarkan aku saja yang membunuh gadis itu. Aku akan menghancurkan mereka!" seorang virus berambut hitam tinggi yang membawa sebuah pedang raksasa. Sorot mata _onix_nya seperti tidak mengekspresikan apapun.

"Baiklah, hancurkan _corrector_ tersebut dan program _installer_. Zabuza!" anggukan dimengerti dari anak buahnya dan menghilang.

_**DIDALAM COMNET GALAXY LAND**_

Kondisi tempat seperti taman hiburan yang cukup besar yang sebelumnya menjadi gelap karena bug _virus_ yang menyerang sebelumnya disebabkan oleh anak buah Kaguya, kini normal kembali, dua sejoli itu duduk didekat danau yang tidak jauh dari taman hiburan, sebuah batu besar menjadi alas bagi mereka untuk beristirahat dan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Hinata nampak terkejut mendengar ucapan dari _installer_ bernama Naruto tersebut.

Gadis itu nampak ragu dan khawatir setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Naruto.

"Maaf, jika aku membawamu kedalam pertarungan ini. Sebelumnya izinkan aku mengenalkan diri, namaku adalah Naruto program _installer_ pembantu _Comnet_. Pertarungan anda sebelumnya sangat bagus. Hinata_-sama_"

"B-Bagaimana kau tahu namaku, padahal kita baru pertama kali bertemukan?" Hinata sedikit keheranan.

"Itu adalah hal yang mudah bagi kami _installer_, mau informasi apapun sangat mudah!" senyum bangga terukir diwajah pria itu. Hinata yang melihat itu hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat pemuda itu membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, sekarang kembali ke inti pointnya. Ayo jawab pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya?!" tanyanya kembali, mengapa dirinya dibawa kedalam pertarungan ini, meminta penjelasan atas semua ini.

"Seperti yang sebelumnya aku bilang sebelum masuk kedalam _Comnet_. Kaguya adalah bagian utama dari _Comnet_, tapi dia memiliki kemampuan untuk mengetahui cara untuk berkembang sendiri. Sehingga dia mencoba mengambil alih komputer dan mengendalikan manusia!" jawab Naruto menjelaskan yang ingin Hinata ketahui.

"Aku tak mempercayai ucapanmu!"

"Erkk… kenapa?" tak mengerti kenapa gadis itu bisa bilang hal seperti itu tanpa memikirkan perkataan orang lain.

"Kalau yang kau katakan benar tentang Kaguya, kita bisa menyerahkan semuanya ini kepada orang dewasa bukan. Lagipula a-aku ini tidak begitu mahir komputer tahu!" wajah Hinata memerah mengatakan hal yang memalukan, Naruto yang mendengar itu pun tak bisa menahan tawa.

"Ahaha, Hinata_-sama_ benar-benar polos sekali tentang perkembangan teknologi yah, a-aduduh… jangan menarik rambutku!" tak bisa menahan diri karena melihat tingkah polos Hinata, Naruto pun termakan akan ucapan yang dia katakan.

"Berhenti menertawaku… kau benar-benar jahat!"

"A-Aku minta maaf. aku tidak akan tertawa, tolong hentikan!"

"Makanya jangan bikin orang kesal!" senyum penuh kemenangan didepan orang itu sesudah menasihatinya, membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul dikepala Naruto.

"Dasar, gadis iblis!" umpat Naruto.

"Apa yang kau katakan?!"

"Tidak " dirinya tertawa garing untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Huh,… baiklah kita lanjutkan, kami para _software installer_ tidak bisa bertarung dengan maksimal melainkan hanya menjaga kestabilan kemampuan _corrector_ saja dengan kata lain, hanya manusialah yang bisa bertarung secara maksimal dan jika kau bilang orang dewasa saja yang akan mengurus masalah ini, jawabannya tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan program jahat Kaguya. Dia memiliki kemampuan kecerdasan untuk berpikir layaknya manusia. Dengan kata lain, jika manusia membuat vaksin untuk menghapus dia, maka dirinya pun bisa memperkuat diri dan bahkan bisa melipat gandakan bagiannya. Bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk mengalahkan _software_ jahat tersebut, jadi ini permintaanku, jadilah _corrector_ untuk menemukan kesembilan _installer_ lainnya dan bertarunglah untuk melindungi _Comnet_. Hinata_-sama_!" memohon kepada gadis itu, membuat Hinata menatap pria itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca, dirinya berdiri dan membalikan badannya. Naruto tak mengerti kenapa dia membalikan badannya seperti enggan tidak mau berbicara lagi kepadanya.

"Naruto_-kun_, bisa antar aku pulang dari sini sekarang!" terkejut kenapa gadis itu berkata hal yang lain.

"Hinata_-sama_, kenapa-…"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf tidak bisa membantumu, tolong kirim aku kembali pulang!" masih tak mengerti kenapa gadis itu enggan membantunya dengan perasaan kecewa. Naruto akhirnya mengembalikan Hinata kembali kedunianya, sekilas wajah gadis itu terlihat olehnya, menangis membuat pria itu benar-benar terkejut sebelum akhirnya keluar dari _Comnet_.

"Hinata_-sama_" gumamnya tak mengerti kenapa gadis itu menangis.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Professor-…"

"Kau cukup menerima kematianmu, sekarang!" sebuah ucapan menyadarkan Naruto, Langit-langit didalam _Comnet_ pun kembali menjadi gelap, _Virus Bug_ mulai mempengaruhi kembali _Comnet_. seorang pria dewasa muncul dengan sebuah senjata pedang yang dia pegang saat ini.

"Sial, kenapa disaat seperti ini sih?!" langkah kaki pria itu sedikit mundur, menjaga jarak dan kabur mungkin pilihan yang bijak baginya saat ini.

_**DIDUNIA NYATA, DIDALAM KELAS.**_

Matanya terasa berat, tersadar dari tidurnya mengucak matanya berulang kali, dirinya tersadar ada beberapa bangku didalam kelas itulah pikiran utama yang dia ketahui, seorang diri tanpa adanya siapapun, haripun mulai terlihat gelap.

"Aku ketiduran, seperti mimpi saja, waaa! jam 7 sudah terlambat sekali, aku harus segera pulang!" ujarnya bergegas segera meninggalkan sekolah untuk pulang, dan mengambil sepedanya ditempat parkiran. Hinata terkejut karena ditempat parkiran ditemui orang yang dikenalnya. Orang itu tentu saja, sahabatnya yang sangat dia kenal.

"Sakura_-san_, kenapa kau ada disini. Kau tidak pulang dengan nenekmu?" bertanya kepada orang itu yang masih terdiam menatap wajahnya.

"Hinata_-chan_"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku terlalu egois dan bodoh tanpa berpikir perasaanmu, soal yang tadi siang, jadi tolong maafkan aku Hinata_-chan_!" Sakura membungkuk setengah badan, Hinata mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Ah-… sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan, aku baik-baik saja kok!"

"T-Tapi-… huh?"

"Aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa!" menyuruh sahabatnya untuk diam karena jari telunjuknya sudah menyentuh bibir Sakura untuk tidak membahas ini lagi, senyum terukir dari wajahnya. Menandakan dia sangat senang. Karena dirinya mau dimaafkan.

"Terima kasih. Hinata_-chan_!" sebuah pelukan membuat dirinya tak bisa menahan diri, Hinata hanya bisa tertawa terpaksa karena sahabatnya seperti biasa tak bisa menahan diri.

"I-Iya, tolong lepaskan pelukanmu itu. nanti aku malu jika ada yang melihat kita seperti ini!" kata Hinata memohon. Menyadari itu dengan segera Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan hanya tertawa tanpa dosa.

"M-Maaf, Hehehe…"

"Dasar, Aku pulang duluan ya, Sakura-_s__an_. Tugasku hari ini sangat banyak!" keluhnya karena hari ini lengkap semua dia dapatkan. Mengambil sepedanya dan segera pergi dari halaman parkiran. Lambaian tangan dari sahabatnya dilakukan bahwa besok akan bertemu kembali.

"Perasaanku saja atau memang ada yang disembunyikan dari Hinata_-chan_?" pikirnya seperti ada yang disembunyikan darinya.

Perjalanan sekolah menuju rumah membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, mengayuh sepeda ditengah jam yang sudah dikatakan malam. Gadis itu pun tiba dirumah, sepeda sudah terparkir rapi dihalaman rumahnya. Langkahnya terlihat lesu dan lelah dengan hari ini yang dia dapatkan.

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang, Hinata. Tumben kau pulang agak terlambat, apa yang menghambatmu?!" seorang pria paruh baya berambut hitam mirip dengan dirinya. Mendapatkan pertanyaan itu dia menjawab dengan sedikit gugup.

"I-Itu, ban sepedaku bocor Ayah, makanya aku pulang terlambat…" tertawa garing untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan, Hiashi yang sudah mendapatkan jawaban tersebut kini tersenyum, tanda dia sudah mendapatkan alasan dari putrinya.

"Mmm, ya sudah bersihkan tubuhmu dan segera makan. Hinata!" Hiashi pun kembali kedapur dan melanjutkan kembali acara memasaknya. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Membersihkan tubuh dari kotoran debu dan keringat, itulah aktivitas yang dilakukan semua orang sehabis melakukan kegiatan seharian. tanpa dia sadari, pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian sebelumnya yang menimpa dirinya. Menolong Naruto dan dipeluk olehnya secara spontan.

"A-Apa yang kupikirkan, dia pasti baik-baik saja kan, Erk… kenapa aku memikirnya?" sekilas semu diwajahnya terukir, membuatnya pipinya seperti kepiting rebus, namun disisi lain dia pun khawatir jika Naruto akan dibunuh oleh anak buah Kaguya.

"Apa yang kupikirkan, kenapa aku memikirkan pria itu, dia hanya pria bodoh dan arogan lagipula dia itu mesumkan, iyakan?" berkelut atas pikirannya sendiri yang sedang dilemma,

"_Kuso_!" umpatnya didalam bak mandinya dan segera menyelesaikan aktivitasnya. Memakai baju dan segera pergi.

"Ayah, Aku pergi dulu. Aku berangkat!" teriaknya dan segera berangkat meninggalkan rumahnya

"Eh, Hinata kau mau kemana?!"

"Kakak pergi lagi, tumben sekali?"

"Mungkin ada yang ingin dia beli disupermarket" kata Hiashi mengajak Hanabi kembali keruang makan untuk melanjutkan aktivitas makannya yang terhenti.

Diayuhnya dengan cepat tuas pengerak sepeda itu, perasaan khawatir tersirat dalam dirinya. merasa bersalah itulah yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"Aku mohon bertahanlah!" batinnya mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat.

**_DISEKOLAH._**

Wanita paruh baya itu masih sangat sibuk didepan komputernya, jarinya sangat cepat dan mahir dalam bergerak. Memperhatikan perkembangan situs _Comnet_ yang masih dalam kondisi kurang stabil itulah data subjek pengamatan yang saat ini ditampilkan pada layar.

"Kau sangat serius sekali Nenek?" ucapnya sambil membawakan sebuah segelas teh untuk Neneknya. gadis itu ikut mengamati apa yang dilakukannya saat ini.

"Aku sedang menganalisa _Comnet_, sebelumnya ditemukan ada keanehan akan virus bug yang sangat kuat tidak bisa dihapus oleh vaksin virus buatanku, kemudian menghilang dan sekarang muncul kembali dengan jenis virus yang berbeda" ujarnya tak mengerti.

"Apakah ini jenis virus yang berbeda?"

"Mungkin, tapi sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan ini dengan segera, karena aku harus mempresentasikan, pada akhir pekan ini!" senyum terukir diwajah wanita tua tersebut. Sang putri yang melihat itu hanya mengangguk mengerti dan tidak sabar untuk menantikan proyek karya Neneknya.

"Aku menantikannya Nek, aku akan segera mengganti pakaianku dan segera pulang. Dah" sebuah kecupan yang diberikan oleh putrinya, sebagai tanda izin pulang.

"Hati-hati Sakura!"

Diruangan ganti olahraga, gadis itu sudah berseragam biasa kembali. bersiap-siap untuk pulang tanpa sengaja dia melihat sosok manusia yang aneh didalam kegelapan. Bersembunyi itulah dipikirkan sakura saat ini. tergesa-gesa lalu menyergap bukanlah ide yang bagus, bagaimana jika dia bersenjata. itulah yang dikhawatirkan Sakura saat ini. mengendap-ngendap dan melihat dari balik tembok.

"Apakah dia seorang pencuri, aku harus hati-hati?!" mengikuti dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok, mengintip dengan perlahan agar tidak ketahuan.

Pintu dibuka oleh sosok manusia misterius dan segera menutup pintunya kembali. Dirinya menahan pintu dengan sebuah meja sebagai antisipasi, jika ada yang mencoba masuk.

"Dia masuk kedalam kelasku, apa yang dia coba lakukan?!" Sakura tampak kebingungan dan mencoba mengintip siapa orang tersebut tapi tidak terlihat jelas, karena kaca pintu kelas sedikit buram.

Bersyukur itulah yang ada dipikiran Hinata saat ini untuk saat ini, karena tidak ketahuan oleh penjaga sekolah.

"Dasar, kenapa aku harus mengendap-ngendap seperti ini sih, seperti pencuri saja. Ini bukan waktunya mengeluh!" gerutunya dan segera kemonitor komputer. Menekan tombol on untuk mengaktifkan computer, tampilan desktop pun telah selesai.

"Naruto_-kun_… Naruto_-kun_, kau bisa dengar aku. kumohon jawab aku, Naruto_-kun_!" suaranya terdengar serak tapi sangat pelan. Panggilnya berulang kali tapi tak ada respon dilayar monitor, Hinata sangat takut jika terjadi kepada dirinya.

"T-Tidak, i-ini salahku, hiks… hiks, kalau saja aku tidak egois dan berusaha untuk membantumu, kau mungkin tidak akan menghilang… Hiks…" isaknya menangis terus menghapus air matanya.

TING!

Seseorang muncul dilayar monitor tersebut, seorang pria surai kuning melihat gadis itu menangis tak mengerti.

"Hinata_-sama_, Hinata_-sama_!" panggilnya kepada gadis itu, Hinata yang mendengar itupun menghapus air matanya dan melihat pria itu dengan senangnya.

"Naruto_-kun_, syukurlah kau masih hidup-…"

"Hinata_-sama_, aku membutuhkanmu. Tolong pinjami kekuatanmu sekali lagi!" mohonnya kepada gadis itu agar mau membantunya kembali.

"Tentu saja, aku akan membantumu, lalu caranya bagaimana bisa aku masuk kembali kesana?!"

"Aku masih menyimpan datamu dalam memoriku, jadi kau bisa masuk kembali dengan mudah. Ucapkan saja perintah _Corrector _Hinata _enter_!" ujarnya memberitahu dirinya.

"Baiklah, _Corretor_ Hinata _enter_!" kesadaran gadis itu dibawa kembali kedalam komputer, membuat tubuh aslinya tertidur didunia nyata dengan nyamannya.

"_Comnet memory run_!"

Sebuah panel-panel komponen komputer berhasil dimasuki, berubah menjadi terowongan cahaya yang seakan menarik mereka berdua, bertautan tangan tentunya adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan bagi kaum sejoli pasangan.

"A-Anu… H-Hinata_-sama_, aku bersyukur karena kau mau membantuku kembali, setelah ini-…"

"Bicaranya nanti saja, Naruto_-kun_. Kita sudah mau sampai!" sela Hinata agar fokus bertarung melawan anah buah Kaguya.

"B-Baik!"

_**GALAXY LAND NET.**_

Terowongan cahaya itupun berakhir dan mereka pun tiba dilokasi _Galaxy land_ kembali. Perasaan was-was mereka berdua saling membelakangi satu sama lain.

"Naruto_-kun_, apakah kau tahu kemampuan musuh kali ini?!" Tanya Hinata, agar berhati-hati dalam melawan musuh kali ini. pria itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak tahu apapun soal kemampuan musuh.

"Tapi, sebelumnya musuh menyerangku dengan sebuah pedang besar yang mampu.

"Pedang?" virus bug mulai mempengaruhi Comnet kembali lebih besar, taman hiburan tersebut berubah menjadi gelap kembali. Seseorang muncul, Pria surai hitam dengan pedang besar yang dia genggam.

"Naruto_-kun_!"

"Baik, _Elemental suit, download_!" perintah gelang yang ada pada tangan kiri Naruto, Perubahan itu memberikan kekuatan kepada Hinata, penampilannya sudah berubah menjadi peri pelindung _Comnet_. Tongkatnya dia genggam ditangan kanan dengan kuat tanda dia sudah siap bertarung.

"_Corrector_ Hinata. aku akan memberimu pelajaran!" Senyum terukir diwajahnya bahwa dia siap melawan musuh.

"_Corrector Initialize_!" tongkat dari Hinata dia arahkan ke musuh, puluhan bintang yang membentuk pusaran angin mengarah ke musuh masih terdiam tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Menyadari akan serangan Hinata. Zabuza hanya tersenyum dingin "Kau pikir serangan itu bisa menghentikanku, jangan main-main!" katanya melempar pedangnya, berputar dengan cepat seperti gear yang berputar, serangan Hinata, menghilang seketika karena berhasil dihalau oleh pedang musuh.

"Apa,?!" terkejutnya mereka berdua karena serangan Hinata tak berhasil.

"Kenapa?"

"Hinata_-sama_, kita mundur dahulu sekarang. Kita susun rencana!" ajak Naruto menjauh dari musuh. menyetujui ucapannya. mereka pun berlari kedalam hutan untuk membuat rencana.

"Tidak berguna, kalian tidak bisa bersembunyi!" gumam Zabuza mengikuti mereka.

Disebuah taman bermain, mereka berdua sedang bersembunyi ditempat makan.

"Kenapa seranganku tidak berefek kepadanya?" tak mengerti kenapa musuh bisa membalikkan serangannya, perasaan khawatir mulai melandanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, seharusnya _Corrector initialize_ adalah serangan untuk melakukan pemulihan dari kerusakan bug, tapi kenapa dia bisa mengalahkannya?" Naruto sedang berpikir, bagaimana cara melawan anak buah Kaguya.

Berpikir itulah yang saat ini harus dilakukan agar mampu dapat mengalahkan musuh. Hinata pun tanpa sengaja melihat bayangan Naruto yang terpantul dalam sebuah cermin. sebuah senyum terukir tersirat diwajahnya. tanda dia mengerti akan sesuatu.

"Hahah… begitu ya, rupanya. terima kasih Naruto_-kun_, sekarang aku mengerti!" ucap Hinata senang mendapatkan cara untuk mengalahkan musuh.

"Eh, kau baik-baik saja, Hinata_-sama_?" Naruto tampak khawatir karena Hinata tertawa sendiri, apakah pikirannya masih waras.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tenang saja. semuanya akan baik-baik saja sekarang. aku punya rencana!" mencoba menenangkan Naruto dan berbisik kepadanya. mendengarkan dan mengamati.

"Itu terlalu beresiko, Bagaimana jika kau terbunuh dan terhapus-…"

"Percayalah kepadaku!" Naruto yang melihat keyakinan pada sorot mata Hinata, akhirnya menyerah dan mengikuti ide nya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan!"

Pria paruh baya itu masih berjalan mengikuti jejak _Corrector_ dan _installer_nya. dia pun memasuki sebuah rumah permainan wahana yang ada ditaman hiburan. berjalan kedalam mencari mereka berdua.

DUM!

listrik didalam wahana itu pun padam. membuat suasana pertarungan tidak terlihat.

"Aku disini, _Corrector Initiali_-…!" perintah dari tongkat yang digenggam Hinata siap melepaskan serangan.

"Percuma!" Zabuza dengan cepat melempar kembali pedangnya layaknya boomerang kearah Hinata. Pedang itu berhasil mendarat padanya.

PLANG!

Bunyi serpihan kacalah yang pecah, bukan Hinata yang terkena serangan.

"Apa!"

"_Initialize_!" sebuah serangan bintang menyerang dari arah belakang menuju musuh. Zabuza yang tidak bisa mempercayai itu, tak sempat untuk menghindar.

AGH!

Tubuhnya lenyap karena terkena serangan _Starlight Shower_ Hinata, listrik yang padam itupun kembali terang. suasana kondisi _Comnet_ yang sebelumnya gelap seperti malam kembali normal seperti semula.

"Aku Virus Zabuza akan membuat hidupmu menyesal, _Corrector_ Hinata!" suara itu masih terdengar dilangit dan menghilang.

"Aku benar-benar tak percaya, kau bisa memikirkan ide seperti ini, kau menggunakan wahana dunia cermin sebagai tempat bertarung untuk menguntungkanmu, Kalau bertarung ditempat terbuka kau akan kalah dalam segi pergerakan mengingat pedang musuh memiliki jangkauan yang luas, makanya kau menggunakan tempat ini dan mematikan lampunya, agar bisa menipu musuh, benar begitukan?" ujar Naruto tak percaya bahwa Hinata memiliki ide yang cemerlang.

"Tepat sekali!" jawabnya tersenyum.

"Benar-benar gadis yang cerdas!" batinnya senang, sekilas senyum Naruto yang tersirat pun menghilang dan kembali menjadi serius.

"Hinata_-sama_?"

"Iya?"

"Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku, sekarang kau boleh pergi. aku tidak akan merepotkan Hinata_-sama_ lagi dalam melindungi _Comnet_. Aku akan mencari Corrector lain. Maaf jika aku terlalu memaksamu sebelumnya-…huh?" wajah Naruto terlihat kebingunan dan bersemu merah, karena pipinya sudah disentuh dengan tangan kanan Hinata.

"A-Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya sekarang sudah tidak bisa, meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin hidup tanpa masalah, namun sepertinya aku akan menjadi Corrector Hinata untuk membantumu menemukan teman-temanmu dan mengalahkan Kaguya. mohon kerjasamanya mulai sekarang. Naruto_-kun_!" jawaban Hinata membuat Naruto ikut senang.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_" jawaban pria itu terlihat bahagia, karena Hinata ingin bertarung dan membantu dirinya.

"Oh ya? lalu bagaimana jika aku ingin menghubungimu setelah ini, apa aku harus memaksa keluar malam setiap hari untuk mengendap-ngendap datang kesekolah, apa tidak ada cara mudah agar aku bisa menghubungimu tanpa harus kesekolah jika Kaguya dan pengikutnya menyerang _Comnet_?" Meminta saran agar lebih mudah jika sedang ingin menghubungi Naruto.

"Uhm… kau bisa menggunakan gelang ini, kapanpun dan dimanapun kau bisa menghubungiku begitupun sebaliknya!" memberikan sebuah gelang besar seperti jam dengan batu sapphire biru bulat ditengahnya. Memasang ditangan kiri Hinata.

"B-Begitu ya, waaa… gawat! aku harus pulang sekarang, tugasku belum kukerjakan sama sekali. nanti akan kucoba dirumah, _Oyasumi _Naruto_-kun_!" baru sadar karena tugasnya belum selesai. Hinata pun kembali kedunianya.

"Iya" lambaian tanganya memberikan salam berpisah kepadanya.

**_DISEKOLAH._**

"Uhmmz… akhirnya aku kembali lagi kesekolah, wooo… ternyata benar apa yang dikatakannya, seperti sulap saja, eh?-…"

"Siapa didalam, cepat keluar. Kau sudah terkepung!" sebuah gagang pintu yang menahan meja mulai didobrak dengan sangat kencang agar mau terbuka. Hinata pun dengan segera mencari ide untuk keluar dari kelas.

"Aduh bagaimana ini? lewat situ saja!" melihat sebuah ventilasi udara yang masih bisa tercapai olehnya dengan segera menaikinya dan pergi menjauh. Hinata pun tanpa sadar meninggalkan barangnya.

Meninggalkan kebisingan didalam ruangan itu dengan cepat, Hinata segera pulang agar tidak ketahui oleh siapapun. Pintu pun rusak akibat dorongan semua orang dewasa yang dipanggil sakura, karena si pencuri tidak mau keluar dari tadi. Memeriksa keadaaan, ventilasi diatas ruangan kelaspun terbuka meninggalkan jejak dengan segera para penjaga pun mencari orang tersebut.

"Cepat cari dia dan tangkap pencuri tersebut, Sakura sebaiknya kau cepat pulang, biar nenek saja yang mencari pelaku itu!" meninggalkan Sakura.

"Baiklah" para orang dewasa itu pun keluar kelas, Sakura melihat sebuah tas coklat selempang dan betapa terkejutnya ketika melihat isi tas tersebut.

"Inikan punya Hinata_-chan_, bagaimana bisa?!" tak mengerti kenapa tas milik sahabatnya ada disekolah, padahal dia sedang tidak ada disekolah dan sudah pulang dari sore sebelumnya.

"J-Jangan-jangan!?"

**_To Be Continue…_**

**_Nyuwun Tanggapi.?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Cerita sebelumnya_****:**

"Hinata_-sama_?"

"Iya?"

"Terima kasih, karena sudah menyelamatkanku, sekarang kau boleh pergi. Aku tidak akan merepotkan Hinata_-sama _lagi dalam melindungi _Comnet_. Aku akan mencari Corrector lain. Maaf jika aku terlalu memaksamu sebelumnya-…huh?" wajah Naruto terlihat kebingunan dan bersemu merah, karena pipinya sudah disentuh dengan tangan kanan Hinata.

"A-Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya sekarang sudah tidak bisa, meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin hidup tanpa masalah, namun sepertinya aku akan menjadi Corrector Hinata untuk membantumu menemukan teman-temanmu dan mengalahkan Kaguya. Mohon kerjasamanya mulai sekarang. Naruto_-kun_!" jawaban Hinata membuat Naruto ikut senang.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_" jawab pria itu terlihat bahagia, karena Hinata ingin bertarung dan membantu dirinya.

**_Chapter 3 : Masalah dengan News Net._**

_**ZOO PARK NET**_

Melompat dan menghindari serangan akar kayu yang menjulur kearah Hinata, pohon mati itu saat ini berubah menjadi virus monster komputer, tentu saja hal itu mempengaruhi _comnet_, semua itu tak masalah bagi gadis surai biru legam yang terbang bagaimana seekor burung diatas awan. Mengamati musuh berupa monster pohon yang ada dihadapannya saat ini dan segera mengayunkan tongkahnya dengan ciri khas dirinya.

"_Corrector Initialize_!" mengarahkan tongkatnya ke musuh dan menghapus virus bug tersebut, memulihkan kembali program itu menjadi pohon semula, gadis itu pun turun dari langit dan menyapu dahinya yang berkeringat dengan tangan kirinya.

"_I-Initialize Complete_" gumamnya senang walaupun kelelahan.

"Kerja bagus, Hinata_-sama_!" puji Naruto kepada gadis itu, senyuman dibalas olehnya, Hinata menonaktifkan kemampuan _corrector_ untuk kembali ke mode normal, beristirahat sejenak.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai terbiasa akan ini!?" memberikan sebuah es krim _strawberry_ dengan saus kacang. Hinata menerima itu dengan mata berbinar-binar, karena cemilan kesukaannya sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Waaah, bagaimana kau tahu aku suka ini, terima kasih, Naruto_-kun_!" diterimanya dengan sangat senang. "Selamat makan!" lidahnya langsung menyesap es krim itu. Naruto _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah gadis itu yang selalu senang berlebihan.

"Maaf ya, aku membaca data memorimu, aku bisa mengetahui apa yang kau suka maupun tidak-… a-ada apa?!" mendapatkan _deatglare_ mematikan, pria itu sudah merasakan sensasi aneh yang menakutkan yang seakan siap terbunuh kapan saja dari Hinata.

"Dasar curang, kau mengetahui tentangku !?" menghabiskan eksrimnya dan mulai mengacuhkan pria itu yang ada disampingnya sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"Aku kan sudah bilang minta maaf, mau bagaimana lagi memang sudah terbaca kok-…"

"Tapi, kau tak boleh membaca privasi orang lain. dengar ya, perempuan itu memiliki perasaan yang rumit dan sensitif tahu!" tukasnya menerangkan.

"Makanya aku bilang minta maaf, aku ini program mau dibuat merahasiakannya tetap saja akan terbaca-… ada apa?" elaknya tak ingin disalahkan, Naruto melihat kembali Hinata dan tak mengerti kenapa raut wajah gadis itu berubah tadinya ngambek sekarang terlihat murung seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

"H-Hei, Naruto_-kun_. Apakah aku ini kuat, aku merasa sedikit takut sekarang, bagaimana jika mereka menyerang temanku, rasanya aku akan merasa menyesal-…Eh?" tangan kanan gadis itu dipegang oleh pria itu, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, kedua mata itu saling melihat satu sama lain.

"A-Apa? Naruto_-kun_?" semu diwajah Hinata hadir menghias pipinya yang sedang menahan gugup.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku akan melindungi Hinata_-sama_!" ucapan pria itu mulai membuat merona gadis itu, sontak tangan yang mengenggam tangan gadis itu dia lepaskan dengan cepatnya.

"Aah!… Maaf, aku tak bermaksud m-melakukan itu…" kata Naruto panik.

"D-Dasar mesum!"

"A-Aku tidak mesum!"

Hinata tanpa sadar melihat jam ditangannya "Waaa,… aku lupa! aku harus kembali, kelas akan dimulai dalam lima menit lagi, dah Naruto_-kun_!" baru menyadari bahwa jam istirahat ke duanya akan berakhir. Gadis itu pun segera meninggalkan pria surai kuning _spike_. lambaian tangan tanda bahwa mereka berpisah.

"Gadis yang merepotkan, tapi juga kuat" batin Naruto tersenyum. "Sekarang, aku akan memeriksa lokasi ini!" memeriksa data kestabilan apakah ada gangguan bug lagi atau tidak yang disebabkan oleh Kaguya.

**_~CORRECTOR HINATA~_**

**DI ALUN-ALUN KOTA.**

Matahari cerah itu mulai tertidur akan datangnya sang gelap dingin yang ditemani sang pemilik malam bulan. semua aktivitas mulai selesai baik orang yang bekerja maupun yang sekolah, tidak dengan wanita paruh baya yang satu ini seorang ilmuwan yang luar biasa sekaligus pemilik sekolah itu sedang mendiskusikan publik untuk peresmian _comnet_, tak memperdulikan alur waktu yang berubah setiap detiknya. beberapa pertanyaan dilontarkan para peserta yang mengikuti seminar itu.

Gadis SMA itu berlari dengan tergesa-gesa untuk menghadiri undangan seseorang yang dia terima. Mencari seseorang yang dikenalnya setelah memasuki pintu itu ditemukannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura sahabatnya.

"Kau terlambat!" katanya ngambek.

"M-Maaf, tadi aku ada tugas dari _Sensei_ … sudah dimulai, banyak sekali ya datang?" terkejut tentu saja, peserta yang datang membuat suasana didalam gedung pusat kota itu jadi pembicaraan hangat saat ini diberita televise, media massa dan sebagainya.

"Iya, akupun juga tak menyangka, Nenek dan semuanya pasti sudah berkerja keras dalam membuat ini dengan sangat susah payah, tanpa Neji_-san_, Nenekku mungkin tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan proyek ini!" senyum sakura yang diucapkannya mengatakan bahwa kedua orang itu sangatlah hebat bisa membuat teknologi yang disebut _Comnet_ untuk mengakses data diseluruh dunia dengan cara terjun langsung masuk kedalam computer.

"Kau benar!" ucap Hinata setuju dan memperhatikan kembali ke depan podium, didalam dirinya, hatinya tidak merasa tenang akan ucapan yang dikatakan Sakura.

**~o0o~**

Seminar itu pun berjalan dengan baik dan sudah diresmikan hari ini dan tentunya akan dibuka untuk umum, kedua sahabat karib itu mendatangi wanita paruh baya itu.

"Mohon kerjasamanya Senju_-san_!" salam jabat tangan dengan beberapa pemilik perusahaan Komputer ternama yang dia ajak mitra untuk mengembangkan _Comnet_. Baik Tsunade dan mereka senang akan kerjasama yang dilakukan ini.

"Sakura!" ucap wanita paruh baya itu yang senang dengan kehadiran cucunya, begitupun dengan kedatangan Hinata.

"Nenek, selamat ya kau memang hebat!" puji Sakura senang, siapa yang tidak akan bahagia jika karya hasil kita dipuji oleh banyak orang.

"Terima kasih sayang, terima kasih juga Hinata kau sudah hadir!" mengusap puncak kepala Sakura dan melihat teman cucunya.

"Iya, selamat atas keberhasilan anda. Senju_-san_" sahutnya tersenyum senang.

"Huh! kau masih saja menggunakan nama margaku" helanya karena kurang begitu suka gadis itu memanggil nama marganya. "Eh,… M-Maaf, Nenek Tsunade!" Hinata langsung gugup, karena wanita itu mengeluhkan namanya.

"Ah, Maaf mungkin aku yang terlalu memaksamu ya! ahaha… sebagai keberhasilan atas proyek ini, ayo kita makan bersama dirumahku. kau harus ikut Hinata dan tidak boleh menolaknya!" ujar Tsunade tak menerima penolakan.

"Erk… t-tapi, aku-…" Hinata ingin mengatakan tidak bisa, karena ada urusan lain tapi sudah dipotong.

"Nenek itu orangnya keras kepala loh, dia tidak akan membiarkan hal yang membuatnya senang diganggu, jadi kau harus ikut Hinata_-chan_!" dipaksa dan tidak boleh menolak bukannya itu kurang baik pikirnya, menghela dan akhirnya dia mengangguk untuk ikut.

**~o0o~**

Mereka pun masuk kedalam mobil dan segera kerumah Tsunade, ucapan selamat datang dari sang istri dan pria yang lebih muda dari Sakura, membuat keluarga itu terlihat sangat bahagia. "Selamat atas keberhasilanmu, sayang!" kata pria paruh baya bangga kepada istrinya. "Nenek memang luar biasa!"

"Terima kasih kalian berdua. Hinata ayo masuk anggap saja rumah sendiri!" gadis itu hanya menggangguk mengerti dan memasuki rumah itu.

"Sakura, Nawaki. ajaklah Hinata kekamarmu ya"

"Baik Kek, ayo Hinata_-chan_!" ajaknya masuk kedalam kamar, menunggu sebelum makanannya selesai dihidangkan mereka memainkan permainan kartu untuk mengisi waktu luang.

Permainan kartu memanglah harus berhati-hati agar bisa menyusun rencana untuk menang, tentunya yang kalah harus mendapatkan hukuman, itulah yang dilakukan mereka bertiga saat ini.

"Ahahah…kau benar-benar lucu Nawaki!" tawa kedua gadis itu melihat sepupu Sakura selalu kalah dalam bermain kartu.

"Benar!"

"Kakak dan Hinata_-san_ pasti curang, kenapa selalu aku yang kalah sih!" mukanya sudah penuh dengan coretan spidol, tidak seperti Hinata yang memiliki enam garis seperti kumis kucing di pipinya dan Sakura seperti memakai kacamata bulat.

"Kau hanya kurang beruntung, benarkan Hinata_-chan_!" sebuah anggukan setuju atas perkataan Sakura benar.

"Tetap saja!"

"Sudah… sudah, ini kan hanya permainan Nawaki_-kun_" ucap Hinata menghibur Nawaki agar tidak bersedih dan mengusap puncak kepalanya, senyum pun menjadi penenang bagi laki-laki itu yang mengerti atas perkataan gadis surai biru legam tersebut.

"Sakura, ayo kebawah. Makanan sudah siap!" perintah Tsunade untuk segera turun.

"Baik Nek, ayo bersihkan diri dan segera turun!" anggukan Nawaki dan Hinata mengerti untuk membersihkan mukanya yang penuh dengan coretan spidol dan segera turun kebawah.

**_BENTENG KAGUYA_**

Beberapa prajurit virus pilihan Kaguya sudah berkumpul disana. seorang pria datang kehadapan pemimpinnya. Dirinya bersujud menghadap ke tuannya.

"Aku sudah melaksanakan apa yang anda inginkan!" ujarnya bersujud didepan pimpinan para _corrupters_, bentuk tubuh yang terlihat hanya kepala raksasa seperti kelinci muncul dihadapan anak buahnya.

"Kerja bagus Jinin Akebino, sekarang lakukan tugas akhirmu dan habisi Corrector Hinata!" perintah sang pemimpin, mengerti dengan tugas selanjutnya pria itupun menghilang dari kastil dan sudah tiba disebuah tempat untuk menyebarkan virus bug kembali.

"Fufufu,…Dengan ini pasti dia akan muncul Corrector Hinata kah!" batinnya mulai menyebarkan virus bug berbentuk kupu-kupu kecil dalam jumlah banyak, membuat _Comnet_ bermasalah agar Hinata muncul.

Hinata yang berada dirumah sahabatnya sudah makan dan mengobrol dengan keluarganya, keusilan dan suka cita dalam keluarga itu membuat Hinata bisa melepas penat beban kesedihannya sesaat, izin untuk pulang karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, gadis itu pun berpisah dengan Sakura dan keluarganya. Mengantarkan dirinya sampai stasiun yang diantar olehnya membuat Hinata merasa tidak enak karena selalu merepotkan.

"Sampai disini saja, Sakura_-san_. Aku akan naik kereta dari sini. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku, kalau begitu-… ada apa?" melihat sahabatnya diam karena sedang merogoh sesuatu didalam tasnya, berpikir sejenak sambil melirik Hinata. "Ada apa?" Hinata sedikit heran dengan sikap sahabatnya, akhirnya dia tidak jadi memberinya.

"Ah,… maaf, hati-hati dijalan ya Hinata-_chan_!" ucapnya kepada Hinata untuk berhati-hati dalam perjalanan pulang, gadis itu hanya mengangguk mengerti dan meninggalkan sahabatnya untuk memasuki gerbong kereta.

PEEM!

Kereta pun mulai berjalan kembali, terdiam memperhatikan jalannya kereta itu hingga semua gerbongnya tak terlihat lagi oleh matanya.

"Sebaiknya aku tidak memberikannya sekarang!" melihat tas cokelat milik Hinata saat akan diberikan kembali, niatnya dia urungkan dan kembali kerumah.

Didalam kereta itu Hinata duduk didalam gerbong dengan santainya, memang tidak terlalu ramai juga, jadi dia bisa duduk dibangku penumpang, melihat jendela kereta yang melewati beberapa sorot kota malam yang terhiasi lampu-lampu bangunan diluar sana, tak menyadari bahwa nyawanya dalam keadaan bahaya. sistem komunikasi jaringan kereta api menjadi error yang harusnya berfungsi untuk memberikan informasi jika ada kereta lain yang melintas tidak berfungsi, karena dibajak.

"Pak! didepan ada kereta melaju dari jalur kita, apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" Tanya asistennya yang khawatir karena untuk menghentikan kereta ini membutuhkan jalur yang panjang untuk berhenti dan dibutuhkan ketepatan yang sesuai.

"Cepat kurangi kecepatannya, lakukan secara manual!" masinis itu terlihat sangat panik pasalnya kereta itu masih dalam keadaan yang cukup relatif cepat, saat suara klakson saling berbunyi untuk saling mengurangi kecepatan masing-masing, membuat semua penumpang dalam kereta sedikit terganggu dan khawatir akan suara bising kereta.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Semua pikiran para penumpang bertanya-tanya mengapa sangat berisik. Hinata pun merasakan hal yang tidak nyaman akan kejadian ini.

TIT… TIT…

"Ada apa ini, sebenarnya-…" suara bunyi dari gelangnya menyadarkan Hinata dan memeriksanya.

"Naruto_-kun_, ada apa?" pria itu muncul dalam layar gelang ditangan Hinata.

"Hinata_-sama_, cepat pergi ke _Comnet_ sekarang!" perintahnya.

"Erk… kenapa tiba-tiba, ada apa sebenarnya-…"

"Cepat sebelum terlambat!?"

"Ahhh, Baiklah!… Corrector Hinata _enter_!" perintahnya mulai masuk kedalam _comnet_ meskipun didalam kereta, tak peduli apa mau dibilang aneh atau apapun, pasrah dan mengikuti perintah partnernya.

"_Comnet memory run_!" mengaktifkan data gadis itu kembali didalam _comnet_. Hinata pun sudah muncul dihadapan Naruto, marah tentu saja siapa yang tidak akan marah jika kita dipaksa oleh orang lain tanpa tahu alasan yang jelas.

"Dasar, apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto_-kun_. Aku ini ingin pulang dan beristirahat tahu!" seru gadis itu tak suka dipaksa.

"_Baka_!, ini bukanlah saatnya berpikir seperti itu, lihatlah!" perintah pria itu menampilkan sesuatu dalam layar hologram yang dia gunakan dari gelang tersebut.

Tidak mempercayai apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, Hinata masuk kedalam _comnet_, beberapa orang terluka parah akibat tabrakan kereta yang cukup cepat membuat kerusakan yang bisa dikatakan besar. tak mengerti kenapa ini bisa terjadi dalam waktu singkat. "A-Apa maksudnya ini Naruto_-kun_, k-kenapa semua orang terluka, jawab aku!?" kerah baju pria itu ditariknya meminta jawaban yang sebenarnya. Iris pria itu terlihat sedih.

"Ini perbuatan Kaguya!" ucapnya Hinata tampak kaget mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"B-Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Kaguya membajak jalur komunikasi kereta yang kau naiki, lalu merusak sistem jaringannya, dia berusaha untuk membunuh Hinata_-sama_ didunia nyata dengan cara mengubah sistem jalur kereta menjadi satu, maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu untuk segera masuk kedalam _Comnet_, lihatlah!" menunjukan dengan jelas bahwa tubuh Hinata dibawa oleh beberapa anggota penyelamat. gadis itu tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, masih tak mempercayai akan hal ini.

"L-Lalu apakah aku sudah mati?!" meminta jawaban kepada Naruto untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja atau sebaliknya dalam keadaan buruk.

"Kau baik-baik saja, didalam kereta itu sudah ada pengaktifkan bantalan benturan untuk mengantisipasi kecelakaan, beruntungnya tidak ada yang tewas dalam kecelakaan ini. hanya luka-luka saja!" ujar Naruto memberikan jawaban kepada gadis itu, Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya bisa bernafas lega karena tidak ada orang yang terbunuh. "Syukurlah, _Kami-sama_"

"Seperti yang ku bilang padamu bukan! Kaguya adalah program inti _comnet_ yang berkembang sendiri untuk mengendalikan manusia. apakah kau sudah percaya sekarang?" lanjutnya menyuruh Hinata mengingat perkataan dirinya sebelumnya, dimana Kaguya mencoba mengendalikan teknologi. gadis itu mulai geram dan tidak bisa memaafkan apa yang dilakukan Kaguya saat ini, irisnya menjadi serius dan amarah mulai terpendam dalam hatinya.

"Aku mempercayaimu, Sekarang tunjukkan dimana tempat Kaguya berada?!"

"Tapi, untuk saat ini sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu Hinata_-sama_-…"

"Ini bukannya untuk santai Naruto_-kun_, meskipun yang Kaguya inginkan adalah membunuhku tapi aku tidak bisa memaafkan perbuatannya. Akulah yang satu-satunya sangat marah saat ini!" Hinata tampak kesal, membalikkan badannya dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat, ekspresi gadis itu berubah sangat dingin, kemarahannya sudah sampai titik puncaknya tanpa bisa berpikir dengan tenang, Naruto yang melihat Hinata seperti itu tidak seperti biasanya, dirinya terpaku diam karena mengerti apa yang dirasakanya saat ini. menyerah dan tidak punya pilihan untuk membantah ucapan Hinata akan pilihan yang dia putuskan .

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu!" sama seperti Hinata, Naruto pun tidak bisa memaafkan perbuatan Kaguya dan pengikutnya.

**~Corrector Hinata~**

Menjelajahi Comnet untuk mencari penyebab masalah jaringan komunikasi yang tidak stabil, dua sejoli itu menuju musuh yang menyebabkan masalah ini semua, sekilas Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang berada disampingnya, menyiratkan kemarahan. genggaman tangan mereka mengerat membuat gadis itu tersadar dari kemarahannya.

"N-Naruto_-kun_?" tersadar dari lamunannya yang sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih membuat Hinata tak mengerti.

"Kau harus tenang, jika tidak kita akan kalah oleh Kaguya!" ujarnya menasihati Hinata

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menahan diri sebelumnya. Terima kasih!" jawabnya mengerti atas nasihat yang diberikan kepada dirinya.

Tiba disebuah tempat yang dituju terlihat seperti negeri awan dengan bangunan-bangunan klasik yang cukup unik, terlihatlah beberapa rumah dengan antena besar diatasnya sebagai pusat akses keseluruh dunia. tanpa pikir panjang mereka pun berjalan melewati tangga-tangga yang menuju langit menghubungkan ketempat tersebut.

"Tempat ini sedikit aneh seperti dunia sihir saja?" Kata Hinata takjub dengan tempat yang _ia_ masuki.

"_News Net_ adalah tempat yang sedikit berbeda dengan semua situs lainnya. Semua informasi apapun berkumpul disini, baik itu horoskop, berita dan yang lainnya!" ujar Naruto menjelaskan kepada Hinata yang belum pernah datang ketempat ini. Terlalu asik menjelaskan secara tiba-tiba Bangunan seperti tower roboh dan hancur berkeping-keping tercecer menyerang kedua orang itu.

Hinata yang terdiam kaku dan tidak bisa menghindar.

KYAAA!

Dengan cepat Naruto berlari dan menangkap Hinata, gadis itu sudah dalam bridal style, tersadar tidak terjadi apapun padanya, Hinata membuka matanya menyadari pria itu sudah menyelamatkan dirinya.

"_A-Arigatou_, Naruto_-kun_!" tersenyum karena sudah diselamatkan oleh partnernya, pria itu hanya mengangguk mengerti dan menurunkan Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"_Yeah_" katanya dan melihat seseorang yang mendekati Naruto dan Hinata dengan membawa kampak dan palu yang berada didalam genggaman tangannya.

Seseorang berdiri dihadapan mereka, rambut cokelat berkuncir dengan jubah biru legam ¼ pada bahu yang menutupi tangannya. Mata hitamnya menyiratkan ekspresi memandang remeh Hinata dan Naruto. "Siapa kau?!" Tanya Naruto itu kepada musuh didepannya.

"Aku adalah Jinin Akebino salah satu bawahan elit Kaguya_-sama_, jadi kau yah, Corrector Hinata. Terlihat seperti gadis yang ceroboh dan bodoh, fufufu… kau pasti kesulitan bukan menjadi partnernya _Installer_ Naruto!" melihat Hinata yang tampak terlihat lemah, Hinata yang mendengar itu sudah naik pitam perempatan siku-siku muncul dikepalanya tanda tidak terima.

"Apa kau bilang, kuh, Naruto_-kun_ kau tak mengira aku seperti itu bukan!?" geramnya tak terima diejek seperti itu dan melihat Naruto apakah ucapan pria itu benar. Pria itu hanya mengangguk sedikit menyetujui ucapan musuh. "K-Kurasa" katanya ragu.

"O-Oi… H-Hinatah-sahma…"

"Dasar, jahat… jahat… apa aku seburuk itu kah…Naruto_-kun_, _Baka_!" menarik kerah baju pria itu dan mengoyah-goyahkan dengan kuat, karena kesal menyetujui ucapan musuh. Mulut Naruto sudah berbusa karena kencangnya goyahan Hinata.

"Fufufu… bodoh! rasakan ini!" teriaknya menembas tanah dengan kampak yang dipegang tangan kirinya, serpihan itu terangkat keatas palunya memukul tanah tersebut dan melesat bagaikan peluru.

"Menghindar!"

"KYAA!"

Mereka berdua terjatuh ketanah, Naruto membantu Hinata untuk bangun, namun ditepis tangannya oleh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, oiii…!?" _sweatdrop_ melihat gadis itu mengarahkan telunjuknya ketanah sambil jongkok.

"Aku benci Naruto_-kun_!, weee, memangnya aku seburuk itu apa!" lidah gadis itu menjulur tanda tak mau mendengarkan ucapan partnernya.

"Oii-…" Jinin kini fokus menyerang Naruto, tentu saja dirinya terus menghindari serangan musuh .

"Hinata_-sama_, cepat berubah!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Dasar gadis bodoh, cepat berubah!

"Aku tidak mau menerima perintahmu, sebelum kau mengatakan minta maaf, kalau kau mengatakan itu aku akan memaafkanmu!" ucap Hinata kepada Naruto. Dirinya masih sibuk menghindari serangan serpihan tanah musuh.

"Ini bukan saatnya mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu… Woh…." Naruto hampir terkena serangan musuh.

"Ya sudah, aku tidak mau menerima perintahmu!" ucap gadis itu tak mau membantunya.

"Grgrgrgr… Dasar,… Hinata_-sama_, aku benar-benar minta maaf, kumohon bantu aku sekarang, Kau puas sekarang… Wough… nyaris!" kesalnya kepada tuannya sambil menghindari serangan musuh.

"Ya, aku puas!" tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mengarahkan gelangnya ke Naruto, pria itu pun melakukan hal yang sama kepada gadis itu.

"_Element suit, Download_!" perintah Naruto kepada gelangnya, cahaya menutupi seluruh tubuh gadis itu dan menampilkan sosok Hinata yang sudah berubah dengan kostum supernya sebagai peri _comnet_, Tongkat ajaibnya dia genggam tanda gadis itu sudah percaya diri untuk melawan musuh.

"Aku Corrector Hinata, akan menghukummu, rasakan ini _Corrector Initialize_!" mengarahkan tongkat itu kepada Jinin, memutarnya dengan _style_ ala penyihir, bintang kuning itu membentuk pusaran dan menjadi satu bintang besar. musuh masih terlihat tenang dan diam, Jinin pun menghempaskan serangan yang sama namun dengan batu yang besar untuk melawan serangan Hinata

DUM!

Bintang itu menghilang akibat serangan Jinin. membuat Naruto dan Hinata tak percaya, _Starlight Shower Initialize_ dapat dihentikan.

"T-Tidak mungkin!"

"Fufufu,… kau pikir serangan seperti itu mempan terhadapku, Dasar gadis bodoh, Hahaha …!" tertawa puas, perempatan siku-siku muncul kembali dikepala Hinata, karena tidak suka dipanggil bodoh.

"Apa kau bilang?!" geramnya sudah naik pitam.

"Hinata-sama, tenanglah!"

"Sekarang giliranku, Hantaman batu dewa!" sebuah serangan tanah membentuk batu besar mengarah pada Hinata dengan cepat layaknya bintang jatuh, Naruto yang melihat itu menyuruhnya untuk segera menghindar.

"Menghindar, Hinata_-sama_!" perintah Naruto, kecepatan batu itu sangat luar biasa, mengalahkan kecepatan gerak terbang Hinata.

KYAA!

Dirinya tak bisa menghindar, tubuhnya terkena rentetan batu besar hingga terhempas kebelakang dan terjatuh ketanah dengan tertatih.

"D-Dia kuat sekali!" gumam Hinata mencoba bangkit dengan tertatih.

"Hinata_-sama_!" menghampiri gadis itu akan tetapi serangan dilancarkan lagi oleh musuh kearah Naruto dengan segera pria itu mengeluarkan pedang laser berwarna orange untuk menahan serangan Jinin dan menyerangnya. "Rasakan ini-… Apa?!" Musuh menahan tangan Naruto. Jinin pun memukul perut Naruto, dirinya merintih kesakitan dan menendangnya.

"Kuh, Huaaa…!" serangan Jinin benar-benar sangat kuat hingga membuat pria itu ikut terlempar sama seperti Hinata.

"Naruto_-kun_!"

"Percuma kalian menahan seranganku, dari semua _coruppters_ akulah yang paling kuat, apa kalian punya pesan sebelum dihapus, Corrector Hinata dan _Installer_ Naruto!" berdiri dihadapan mereka berdua yang masih tertatih menahan sakit.

"Berhenti bicara bodoh, kuh-… arrgh!" mengarahkan pukulannya kearah Jinin untuk melukainya, gerakan Naruto yang terbaca, dengan segera Jinin menendangnya kembali. Mengenai perut pria itu yang merintih kesakitan.

KUH!

Naruto merintih kesakitan. "Naruto_-kun_!?"

"Aku akan mengurusmu nanti, sekarang aku akan mengurus gadis kecil ini terlebih dahulu!" melihat kearah Hinata dengan seringai jahat. Mendengar namanya disebutkan pria itu mendekatinya

"Sial!" umpatnya berdiri kembali untuk bertarung melawan Jinin, walaupun mendapatkan luka serius yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Heee… benar-benar gadis yang keras kepala, tapi, ini akhirmu, Fuuu…" dia pun melepaskan butiran kertas yang berubah menjadi kupu-kupu kearah Hinata dan membuat gadis itu terdiam kaku perlahan tubuhnya terselimuti oleh kertas kupu-kupu tersebut. "Aku tidak bisa mengerakan kakiku dan tubuhku, apa aku akan mati!?" gumamnya tak bisa mengerakan tubuhnya yang sudah hampir 50% berubah menjadi boneka manusia kertas, hanya menyisahkan pinggang, tangan kanan dan kepalanya.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu, karya 3D yang indah!" katanya menyeringai dingin, karena hampir selesai menyelesaikan tugas untuk membunuh Hinata.

"H-Hinata_-sama_, Gunakan kekuatanku!" mengarahkan gelangnya, cahaya orange berukuran seperti bola tenis masuk kedalam gelang milik Hinata.

"Percuma" katanya mengarahkan tangan kirinya yang terbuka, sebuah angin kuat membuat Naruto terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang. Tubuh Hinata sekarang menjadi seperti boneka kertas.

"Sudah berakhir. Sekarang giliranmu _Installer_!" ucap Jinin mulai mendekati Naruto.

"H-Hinata_-sama_ tidak mungkin?!" pikiran Naruto yang khawatir melihat temannya mati ditangan anak buah Kaguya. Hanya menunduk menyesal tak bisa menyelamatkan tuannya.

"Apa kau punya pesan terakhir sebelum kau mati. Installer?!" Musuh sudah berdiri dihadapan Naruto yang masih trauma dan sudah tak memiliki keinginan untuk berbicara maupun bertarung.

**~o0o~**

Hinata berpikir awalnya sudah mati namun kini _ia _bisarasakan kembali, rasa hangat dan kuat mampu bergerak normal kembali, gadis itu yang sebelumnya berpikir sudah mati. merasakan enerjik dalam tubuhnya bergejolak dan penuh semangat, seperti kehangatan matahari pagi.

"Tubuhku bisa bergerak kembali. Baiklah!" tekad Hinata mulai bangkit kembali dan mendapatkan kekuatan baru, _Bunny element suit_. Baju lengan pendek berwarna orange dan kuning, serta talkie yang membentuk telinga kelinci yang dipadukan sarung tangan dan sepatu kaki kelinci, tongkat Hinata pun berubah menjadi seperti tongkat yang besar dengan kaki kelinci diujungnya.

BOOM!

Bunyi ledakan terjadi menyebabkan kertas yang menahan dirinya berhamburan, baik Jinin dan Naruto tak percaya bahwa gadis itu masih hidup dan memiliki kekuatan baru.

"Hinata_-sama_!" senang karena partnernya kembali dengan selamat.

"B-Bagaimana bisa kau selamat dari seranganku, menarik sekali Corrector Hinata, tapi itu percuma saja!" mengarahkan kampaknya dan siap menembas ke gadis itu.

"Hinata_-sama_, menghindar… eh?!" kampak itu berhasil ditahan oleh tangan kiri Hinata, Jinin tak percaya dan merasakan rasa sakit karena cengkraman tangan kanan gadis itu yang semakin menguat.

"K-Kau… rasakan ini-… Buagh!" Hinata menangkis serangan palu musuh dengan tangan kirinya menggunakan tongkat untuk menepis serangan Jinin dan melakukan serangan balik.

HAA!

Pukulan bertubi-tubi dilakukan oleh Hinata kepada Jinin.

ARRGH!

"Kekuatannya luar biasa" ringgisnya setelah mendapatkan pukulan dari Hinata.

"Akan kuakhiri kau, _Punch Bomber_!" Teriak Hinata mengarahkan serangan berupa roket berbentuk tangan kelinci yang mengarah kearah _Corrupters_.

"Gawat!"

BOOM!

Ledakan besar terjadi musuh telah berhasil dikalahkan.

"Berhasil-… Apa?!" kata Naruto senang, namun Jinin sudah berada diatas atap bangunan rumah.

"T-Tidak mungkin?!" Hinata tak percaya bahwa musuh masih bisa menghindar.

"H-Hampir saja aku terkena seranganmu itu, jika terlambat pasti aku akan kalah" katanya berbicara diatas bangunan rumah. Hinata dan Naruto hanya melihat Jinin yang tersenyum angkuh dan menghilang.

"Corrector Hinata, aku telah salah menganggap remeh kau. Suatu hari nanti aku akan membunuhmu. ahahaha!" suara itu memperingati dirinya dan _News Net _yang sebelumnya gelap seperti malam kini kembali cerah seperti siang hari. Hinata yang mendengar ancaman musuh hanya mengeratkan genggaman tongkatnya dan menghampiri Naruto yang babak belur dihajar anak buah kaguya dengan segera Hinata memeriksa tubuhnya, apakah Naruto terluka parah atau tidak.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto_-kun_?" khawatir melihat pria itu dihajar habis-habisan oleh Jinin.

GREP!

Sebuah pelukan terjadi, iris gadis itu sangat terkejut karena pria itu mendekapnya hingga menyentuh dada bidang pria itu.

"E-Erk… N-Naruto-_kun_, m-mengapa tiba-tiba memelukku, a-aku-…"

"Syukurlah kau selamat, aku sangat takut jika kau sampai terbunuh tadi!" merasakan basah pada bajunya, Hinata tahu bahwa pria itu menangis, Hinata pun yang awalnya memberontak akhirnya memutuskan untuk menidurkan dirinya pada dada bidang pria itu. Merasa tentram dan hangat serta damai.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Aku baik-baik saja kok!" ucapnya memberitahu pria itu bahwa dirinya sudah lebih baikan untuk saat ini dan mendorong tubuh pria itu pelan menandakan meminta untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ada apa?"

"D-Dasar, A-Aku ini malu tahu apalagi dilihat oleh banyak orang seperti ini!" gugupnya karena pria itu sudah kedua kalinya melakukan hal tersebut sambil melihat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang memperhatikan mereka berdua, walaupun hanya program computer AI, namun tetap saja malu jika dilihat seperti ini bagi Hinata.

"M-Maaf, habisnya bau tubuhmu menenangkan. Ahahah!" katanya berterus terang sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dasar… N-Naruto-_kun_ mesum selalu saja seenaknya, tapi aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengalahkannya!" umpatnya sedikit menyesal, karena tidak bisa mengalahkan anak buah Kaguya.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang terpenting sekarang _Comnet_ sudah kembali pulih!" tersenyum dan kagum kepada Corrector itu yang sudah bertarung walaupun sama-sama dihajar babak belur oleh musuh.

"I-Iya sih, tapi, aku tak menyangka bahwa rasa sakitnya masih terasa hingga sekarang, sepertinya aku harus banyak berlatih mulai sekarang!" menyetujui perkataan Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tenang saja, itu hanya rasa sakit sementara saja kok, semua manusia yang berada didalam _Comnet_ hanya berupa program jadi tak akan melukai tubuh aslimu didunia nyata, yang jadi masalah setelah kau kembali kedunia nyata. kau akan merasakan sakit yang sebenarnya akibat kecelakaan kereta sebelumnya, apa tidak apa-apa bagimu, Hinata_-sama_?" papar Naruto kepada Hinata, karena merasa tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menolongnya.

"Aku sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih sudah menolongku kalau begitu aku pulang. dah Naruto_-kun_!" lambaian tangan gadis itu meminta izin pulang kedunia nyata.

"Iya" pria itu hanya melihat Hinata menghilang dari _Comnet_ dan menidurkan dirinya ketanah yang beralaskan awan lembut seperti kapas yang empuk

"Lelahnya" gumam Naruto.

"Hyuuga Hinata, aku tak salah memilihmu!" gumamnya lagi tersenyum sambil melihat kelangit yang dihiasi bintang-bintang dan bulan yang merupakan keindahan alam yang tak ternilai.

**_RUMAH SAKIT _**

Gadis itu terbaring disana dengan tenangnya, selang infus yang menempel pada tangan kanannya terus menetes secara perlahan, bunyi detak mesin pengukur jantung berjalan mengikuti kestabilan tubuh pada dirinya, perlahan mengerjapkan matanya melihat seberkas cahaya memasuki kedua pupilnya, terasa cukup berat bagi dirinya karena kepalanya sudah dibalut perban yang melingkari dahinya dan ditemuinya orang yang dikenalnya, kelima orang itu langsung menghampiri Hinata yang sudah sadar.

"Hinata!"

"Hinata_-chan_!"

"_Neechan_!"

Mereka semua beranjak dari kursi tunggu yang berada didalam ruangan. Perasaan senang bahwa nyawa gadis itu masih terselamatkan. rasa syukur benar-benar terlihat dari mimik wajah mereka yang khawatir sebelumnya karena gadis itu tak sadarkan diri selama 8 jam.

"A-Aduh,.. a-ada apa ini? kenapa kalian semua ada disini?" masih memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit, tanpa aba-aba seseorang memeluknya. menangis dengan kencang tanpa memperdulikan semua orang yang melihatnya.

"_Baka, baka, baka_ Hinata_-chan_ _baka_. kami semua sangat khawatir padamu tahu, jika terjadi apa-apa padamu! hiks…hiks!" tak dapat menahan diri air mata membasahi wajah lembut sahabatnya, Hinata yang merasa bersalah dalam berbicara pun mengelus punggung Sakura untuk menenangkannya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja sekarang, Sakura_-san_" jawab Hinata senang karena sahabatnya sudah peduli dengan dirinya. mereka semua hanya bisa bernafas lega karena Hinata sudah kembali sadar. perasaan was-was sudah terlewati bagi mereka berempat.

**_BENTENG KAGUYA_**

Diruangan kosong itu terduduk sujud menghadap pimpinannya, _Coruppters_ yang berwajahkan seperti laba-laba itu menemui bawahannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf tidak bisa menghapus Corrector Hinata, aku tak mengerti saat aku berhasil untuk membunuhnya, tiba-tiba kekuatannya meningkat secara drastis. Aku siap menerima hukuman dari anda. Kaguya_-sama_!" ujar Jinin Akebino menyesal karena tidak bisa menjalankan misi dengan baik.

"Begitu kah? untuk kali ini aku akan memaafkanmu, sekarang pergilah!"

"Baik!" menghilang dari hadapan Kaguya, seseorang muncul dihadapan pemimpin itu dengan perasaan tidak senang.

"Kaguya_-sama_, kau terlalu baik kepadanya!"

"Sepertinya kau tidak suka dengan Jinin?"

"Hn, aku ingin melihat seberapa kuat gadis itu, bolehkan kalau aku yang pergi, membunuh Corrector itu!" Kaguya pun mengizinkan pria bertopeng itu, seringai jahat terlihat dari balik wajahnya.

"Corrector Hinata kah, Kau akan menjadi mangsaku!" ujar pria itu merasa senang karena kesempatan bagi dirinya muncul untuk menghabisi Hinata.

_**To Be Continue…**_

**_Nyuwun tanggapi.?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter sebelumnya :**

Mereka semua beranjak dari kursi tunggu yang berada didalam ruangan. Perasaan senang bahwa nyawa gadis itu masih terselamatkan. rasa syukur benar-benar terlihat dari mimik wajah mereka yang khawatir sebelumnya karena gadis itu tak sadarkan diri selama 8 jam.

"A-Aduh,.. a-ada apa ini? kenapa kalian semua ada disini?" masih memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit, tanpa aba-aba seseorang memeluknya. menangis dengan kencang tanpa memperdulikan semua orang yang melihatnya.

"_Baka, baka, baka_Hinata_-chanbaka_. kami semua sangat khawatir padamu tahu, jika terjadi apa-apa padamu! hiks…hiks!" tak dapat menahan diri air mata membasahi wajah lembut sahabatnya, Hinata yang merasa bersalah dalam berbicara pun mengelus punggung Sakura untuk menenangkannya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja sekarang, Sakura_-san_" jawab Hinata senang karena sahabatnya sudah peduli dengan dirinya. mereka semua hanya bisa bernafas lega karena Hinata sudah kembali sadar. perasaan was-was sudah terlewati bagi mereka berempat.

**_Chapter 4 : Installer, musuh atau teman (Bagian 1)._**

Pagi yang cukup tenang didalam ruangan itu serba putih dan bau menyengat obat dalam tempat tersebut, semua kicauan burung dan musim semi yang sedang berlangsung dibulan ini membuat keadaan terlihat sangat damai. Hinata masih menulis di buku tersebut. perasaannya sangat tidak nyaman dengan keadaan sekitar lingkungannya saat ini, bukan karena lingkungannya yang membuat dirinya tidak senang akan tetapi, karena diganggu oleh rekan partnernya yang berbicara tanpa henti membuat dirinya sudah naik pitam dengan perempatan siku-siku pada kepalanya, karena selalu salah dalam mengerjakan soal yang diberikan patnernya.

"Salah, lakukan lagi dengan benar!" Naruto memarahi Hinata dengan memberikan soal lagi kepadanya dengan gaya seperti guru yang sedang mengajar.

"Ahh… terlalu banyak yang harus ku ingat, aku sudah tak sanggup!" menutup bukunya dan membaringkan tubuhnya kesamping, mengabaikan omongan Naruto.

"Oiii, pelajaran kita belum selesai, cepat buka bukumu lagi!"

"Masa bodoh, ah!" malasnya berbicara panjang lebar.

"Kau… huh, ya sudahlah!" Naruto pun hanya menghela dan menutup bukunya, melihat gadis itu yang masih membaringkan badannya kearah lain, acuh tak mau melihat ke dirinya.

"Kita sudah selesai, kau masih marah padaku?"

"Heiii… Naruto_-kun_!" membalikan punggungnya dan melihat kearah gelang itu dalam posisi terbaring tidur kesamping, iris pria itu menunjukan bahwa dirinya sedang terdiam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, berulang kali memanggil nama pria hingga dirinya tersadar.

"Naruto_-kun_!" bentaknya sedikit berteriak, menyadarkan Naruto.

"A-Apa?, maaf aku sedang melamun tadi?"

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Hinata sedikit mengkhawatirkan Naruto yang terdiam daritadi seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit.

"Apa ini akan baik-baik saja bagimu, maksudku semakin pertarungan ini berlanjut musuh yang dihadapi Hinata_-sama _akan semakin kuat, apakah ini tidak apa-apa bagimu, kita saja belum menemukan para _Installer_ lainnya, apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" ucapnya dengan percaya diri.

EH?!

"Tenang saja, kita akan segera menemukan teman-teman Naruto_-kun_ yang lainnya agar bisa bertarung secara seimbang melawan Kaguya. pasti akan ada jalannya, Tehehe…!" menyemangati pria itu sambil terkekeh kecil, menenangkan hati pria itu yang sebelumnya gundah ragu kini, dirinya ikut tersenyum.

"Hinata_-sama_ selalu bisa berpikir tenang ya, tapi ucapanmu benar, memikirkan hal yang mengkhawatirkan tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" menyetujui ucapan Hinata dan ikut tertawa bersama untuk menghilangkan perasaan negatifnya.

TOK… TOK!

Bunyi pintu ruangan menandakan seseorang ingin masuk kekamar rawat gadis itu, ucapan masuk pun memerintahkan Hinata untuk segera masuk kedalam orang yang berada didepan pintu, ditemuinya beberapa orang yang dikenalnya teman kelasnya datang menjenguk Hinata.

"Kalian? ada apa datang ramai-ramai seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja untuk menjengukmu, Hinata_-chan baka_!" kata Sakura memukul kepala Hinata dengan buku yang cukup tebal.

"Ittai na… aku ini sedang terluka, dasar Sakura_-san jahat_!" keluh Hinata yang berteriak menahan sakit karena kepalanya baru dipukul oleh sahabatnya sebagai tanda tidak terima atas pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena tidak sopan bertanya. Weee…!" elak Sakura tak mau disalahkan juga oleh Hinata, Menghelakan nafasnya pelan, Hinata memilih mengalah daripada memperpanjang masalah.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja? maaf ya kalau kami berdua baru bisa menjengukmu sekarang" merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa datang pada kemarin malam saat terjadi kecelakaan tersebut.

"Benar aku juga minta maaf"

"T-Tidak apa-apa kok,. Terima kasih karena sudah datang. Ini hanya luka ringan kok. Ahahah!" tertawa garing untuk melupakan masalah yang dialaminya.

"Kami membawakan ini untukmu, semoga cepat sembuh!" Sara pun memberikan sebuah parsel buah kepada Hinata yang dia letakkannya diatas meja disamping gelang _corrector_, merasa aneh dengan benda itu, gadis tersebut mengambilnya dan bertanya kepada Hinata.

"Hinata, benda apa ini?" semua mata tertuju kepada Sara setuju dengan benda aneh yang dia pegang. Menyadari akan itu dengan segera gadis itu merebutnya.

"Tidak! Jangan disentuh ini punyaku!" Hinata merebutnya dengan paksa, secepat kilat hingga barang itu sudah berada ditangan Hinata, merona menahan malu tertunduk dan khawatir jika benda itu diketahui oleh orang lain. Wajahnya sangat khawatir jika semua teman-temanya mengetahui tentang Naruto. menunduk dan mengabaikan semua mata yang melihatnya.

"B-Bagaimana ini, jika mereka tahu tentang Naruto_-kun_ bisa gawat. Apakah Sara_-chan _melihatnya?!" batinnya khawatir.

"Eh,… Begitu ya?!" senyum jahil terukir diwajah Sakura. membuat gadis itu semakin tidak nyaman akan nada bicara sahabatnya.

"Sepertinya Hinata_-chan_ melindungi barang pemberian dari seseorang yang paling berharga, mungkin pacarnya!" goda Sakura menebak.

"Erk… benarkah, Hinata. siapa pria itu?!" Sara pun tertarik akan ucapan Sakura.

"Iya-iya aku ingin tahu juga?!" Tenten juga penasaran.

Batinnya ragu antara memberitahu atau tidak, kepalanya mulai memanas, hingga pilihan gadis itu adalah sembunyi dibalik selimut kasur pasien dan menidurkan dirinya."Eh, dia malah sembunyi dibalik selimut!" _sweatdrop_ mereka bertiga melihat temannya yang sakit itu bersembunyi.

"A-Aku tidak mau membicarakan itu dan a-aku ini butuh istirahat sekarang, jadi maaf!" jawabnya dengan nada cuek mengabaikan semua sahabatnya, mereka tahu bahwa itu adalah kebohongan Hinata yang tidak ingin membicarakan barang tersebut.

"_Uso_! Ayo katakan kepada kami siapa pria itu!"paksa Tenten lagi.

"Iya kasih tahu dong!" desak Sara.

"A-Aku tidak mau memberitahunya!" kata Hinata tidak mau masih menolak.

"Dasar… Hinata_-chan_ pelit tidak mau memberitahunya, ya sudah kami menyerah!" Sakura yang melihat sahabatnya sangat keras kepala seperti itu hanya pasrah begitu pun dengan ke dua temannya menyerah, hal itu membuat Hinata menunjukkan wajahnya yang berseri-seri dari selimut yang menutupinya. Senyum kebahagiaan terukir diwajahnya membuat keempat sahabatnya muncul perempatan siku-siku dikepala mereka.

"Dasar menyebalkan!"batin mereka memandang kesal kepada Hinata.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana ayahmu Hinata_-chan_ dia tidak datang kesini?"

"Semuanya sudah pulang kembali ke Hokaido karena Hanabi ada pentas seni disekolahnya, jadi Ayah harus mendampinginya, tapi jangan khawatir, besok aku akan kembali kesekolah!" ujar Hinata menjelaskan semuanya sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Begitu ya, ya sudah cepat sembuh Hinata_-chan_. Kami pamit pulang dulu!" ucap Tenten izin pulang.

"Aku juga, Sakura_-chan_ mau pulang bersama?" Tanya Sara, gelengan kepala tanda tidak ingin pulang lebih awal. mereka berdua yang mengerti pun izin pulang dan menutup pintu kamar ruangan.

"Hinata_-chan_, kau yakin sudah baikan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku ini kuat loh!" jawab Hinata dengan bangga. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"Hinata_-chan, _bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu, apa yang ingin kamu tanya?"

"Ano… Hinata_-chan_ sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan. m-maksudku meminta saran sih, b-begini, bagaimana jika orang yang kau percayai telah melakukan hal yang buruk kepada temanmu tanpa dirinya sadari. apakah kau akan mencurigainya dan membencinya atau-… Eh, sebentar Hinata_-chan_?" pertanyaan yang ingin Sahabatnya katakan terhenti karena Handphonenya bergetar dan menjawabnya.

"Siapa sih?!"

"Halo, Haruno disini. Ehm… ada apa, eh? kok mendadak sekali sih, baiklah aku akan segera kesana!" menjawab telepon itu dan segera bergegas pergi.

"Maaf, Hinata_-chan_ sepertinya aku harus segera pulang, Ibuku menyuruhku pulang sekarang, oh ya soal pertanyaan yang tadi lupakan saja dan besok kita ada tugas kelompok loh, tapi tenang saja namamu sudah kumasukan dalam kelompok, tapi jika kau masih kurang sehat jangan dipaksakan ya, soalnya aku sudah mengizinkanmu pada _sensei_. Kalau begitu aku pamit!" ujarnya memberitahu kepada Hinata dan meminta izin balik kerumah.

"Uhm… Hati-hati dijalan!" balas gadis itu kepada sahabatnya.

"Sepi lagi" batin gadis itu sedikit bersedih karena tidak ada teman mengobrol, seseorang muncul kembali dari gelang itu, pria surai kuning itu memperhatikan sekitar apakah sudah aman bagi dirinya untuk keluar atau belum. Hinata yang melihatnya langsung spontan bertanya.

"Naruto_-kun_, kemana saja kau. kau meninggalkan aku sendirian lagi?!" kata Hinata mengembungkan mukanya kesal kepada partnernya karena selalu ditinggal sendirian.

"Aku minta maaf, aku bersembunyi agar tidak ketahuan oleh temanmu, akan sangat berbahaya jika mereka tahu tentangku dan dirimu yang menjadi peri _Comnet_!"

"Iya sih, padahal aku sangat malu saat mereka menanyakanmu!" rasa malu Hinata masih terpikirkan saat Sara mengambil gelangnya sebelumnya.

"Memangnya apa yang ditanyakannya soalku?" penasaran dengan ucapan Hinata yang tak hati-hati membuat semu wajahnya merona kembali.

"L-Lupakan saja, a-aku tidak mau membahasnya!" membuang mukannya kearah lain menghilangkan sikap gugupnya.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau membahasnya, yang terpentingkan sekarang aku akan menemanimu hari ini, ayo pergi ke Comnet ada satu tempat yang ingin ku tunjukkan kepadamu" ajak Naruto kepada Hinata, gadis itu hanya mengangguk tanda setuju ingin pergi kesana.

"Baiklah, _Corrector _Hinata _enter_!"

"_Comnet memory run_!"

Perintah bagi mereka berdua untuk saling terhubung ke _Comnet_. tubuh Hinata yang berada didunia nyata pun tertidur pulas diruang pasien. gadis itu sudah tiba didalam _Comnet_, rekan partner itu sudah menunggu dirinya. sambutan tangan dari pria itu membuat gadis itu bersemu kecil dan segera menuju tempat yang dituju Naruto, perjalanan terowongan _Comnet_ berlangsung hingga sampai ditempat tujuan. Sebuah pemandangan yang luar biasa menakjubkan aliran air sungai yang berjalan mengikuti arus, gunung-gunung besar yang menjulam tinggi seperti permen kapas yang lembut. Alam benar-benar indah jika dilihat dan dirasakan secara langsung pikir Hinata.

"Waaah, ini indah sekali!" Hinata takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya membuat rekan disampingnya tersenyum.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Iya, ini sangat indah. Hei… hei Naurto_-kun_, ayo kita kesana. Aku ingin ketempat itu!" tunjuk Hinata ingin datang ketempat jembatan didanau itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana!"

"Uhm!" anggukan senang dari Hinata menyetujui hal tersebut dan mereka berdua pun bersama-sama menuju jembatan.

Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang asyik duduk dijembatan danau dengan kaki mereka yang menyentuh dingin nya air danau yang tenang. mereka berdua sedang menikmati pemandangan asri alam yang menyenangkan.

"Hei, Naruto_-kun_ boleh aku bertanya?" Kata Hinata membuka obrolan, namun Naruto sedang asyik dalam lamunan mereka, Hinata pun menyadarkan pria itu yang sebelumnya melamun.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan, i-itu-…"

"Y-Ya?"

"Lupakan saja deh,tehehe" niat gadis itu diurungkannya.

"Apaan sih bikin penasaran saja?!" Naruto jadi penasaran.

"Aku bilang lupakan saja, hmph!"

"Dasar pelit ya sudah,… Hinata_-sama_, soal yang sebelumnya dirumah sakit, aku punya permohonan untukmu? Bisakah kau merahasiakan identitasmu sebagai peri _Comnet_!" pintanya kepada gadis itu, mendengar permohonan itu Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, aku akan merahasiakannya, lagipula aku tak bisa membiarkan keluarga maupun temanku terlibat dalam pertarungan ini, akan sangat berbahaya bagi mereka jika mengetahui ini!" mengerti ucapan Hinata yang sekilas terdengar sedikit mengambarkan kemarahan akhirnya tenang kembali.

"Terima kasih"

"Hei, Naruto_-kun_ boleh aku bertanya, sebenarnya siapa penciptamu? aku selalu ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Uhm, bagaimana aku menceritakannya ya… Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu-…"

BYUR!

Serangan musuh mucul secara tiba-tiba, beberapa akar pohon keluar dari dasar danau. Mereka berdiri karena mewaspadai dengan yang ada disekitarnya. pria bersurai kuning itu segera melindungi Hinata dibelakang punggungnya.

"Hinata_-sama_, jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Mengerti!"

"Uhm!" anggukan mengerti dari gadis itu, mengikuti perintah patnernya. tak menyadari bahwa seseorang mengawasi Hinata dari kejauhan. sebuah akar kayu menyeret kakinya kedalam air.

KYAAH!

"Naruto_-kun_. tolong aku!"

BYUUR!

Air danau yang tadinya sangat tenang menjadi kacau, karena kehadiran serangan musuh yang tiba-tiba, hingga membawa Hinara kedalam danau.

"Sial, aku tak menyadarinya!" Naruto dengan segera menyelam meraih tangan Hinata agar dapat menolongnya, berenang sekuat tenaga, akar tersebut terus menariknya dengan sangat kuat kedalam gelapnya

Tinggal beberapa cm lagi, namun naas, air danau berguncang dengan kuat hingga mendorong tubuh Naruto, ditambah nafasnya sudah sampai batas. Penglihatan Hinata mulai mengelap, nafasnya mulai terasa berat hal terakhir yang dilihat adalah Naruto.

"Huh… huh… Hinata_-sama_… Hinata_-sama_, sial, sial, sial!" kesalnya memaki diri sendiri karena tidak bisa menolongnya.

"Jadi, kau mengenal gadis itu. Naruto!" seseorang muncul, merasa Namanya dipanggil mencari keasal suara orang itu berada, ditemuinya seseorang yang dikenalnya. orang itu bertubuh kecil dengan surai rambut abu-abu. iris anak kecil itu menandakan bahwa tidak senang ada orang yang mengganggu tempat yang dia rawat di _Nature Net_.

"K-Kau masih hidup. Yagura?" Naruto tidak percaya bahwa temannya selamat.

"Tentu saja! Kenapa kau datang kemari bersama manusia itu!"

"A-apa yang kau pikirkan, Hinata_-sama_ bukanlah orang jahat dan dia datang untuk membantu kita melawan Kaguya-…"

"Diam, aku yang memutuskan disini. lihatlah orang-orang ini. mereka merusak alam yang indah ini, mereka tak menghormati alam, bagaimana bisa kau bilang manusia ini bukanlah orang jahat, Naruto!" Yagura memperlihatkan orang-orang yang terlilit dan terikat pada pohon-pohon besar didekat danau tersebut, meringis dan meminta tolong dilepaskan.

"Jangan bodoh, kau hanya egois karena menafsirkan semua manusia itu salah, sadarlah!"

"Aku tidak peduli, semua manusia bagiku adalah jahat!" menghilang dibalik air yang bergelombang sesaat seperti angin puyuh dan yang melihat Yagura pergi mulai geram dengan tindakan temannya.

"Yagura sialan!" geram Naruto kepada anak itu.

Saat pertengkaran antara _installer_ itu terjadi, seseorang memperhatikan mereka berdua. pria bertopeng dengan jubah cream memperhatikan dari jauh. sebuah seringai senyum tipis terukir dari balik topeng yang _ia_ gunakan, kesempatan peluang besar bagi dirinya tak di sia-siakannya.

"Kerja bagus Yagura, sekarang tinggal membunuh Corrector tersebut!"

_**~CORRECTOR HINATA~**_

Hinata berada disebuah tempat seperti gua didekat danau, dirinya masih tak sadarkan diri. Dalam ketidak sadarannya.

Awan gelap dilangit memberikan ketenangan disore itu, matahari pun tak mampu untuk menerangi kota tersebut, semua aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang adalah untuk segera sampai tujuan kerumah dan beristirahat. namun tidak dengan anak kecil yang menangis, dirinya terus menghapus jejak air mata yang tidak berhenti, itulah yang dilakukan olehnya, umurnya berusia kira-kira 7 tahun. kakinya yang terkilir karena terluka membuat dirinya tak bisa berjalan.

"A-Aku minta maaf hiks… hiks, gara-gara a-aku, _oni-chan_ jadi mengendongku, hiks… hiks, a-aku baik-baik saja, t-tolong turunkan aku, nanti A-ayah bisa memarahiku!" mohon gadis kecil sambil terisak menangis.

"Tidak boleh kakimu sedang terkilir!"

"T-Tapi, a-aku hiks… hiks hanya akan merepotkan, _Nichan_!"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah. Uhm.. boleh aku tahu namamu?" tegasnya kepada anak itu sebelumnya, beberapa saat terdiam laki-laki itu membuka pembicaraan kembali untuk menghilangkan kecangungan.

"H-hinata. hiks… hiks"

"Ehm, Nah Hinata_-chan_. Kalau kau berhenti menangis aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan kau mau?" hibur pria itu akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan ketaman, jika dirinya mau berhenti menangis..

"B-Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, tapi kau harus kuat dan tidak menangis lagi, Janji!?"

"Ehm, aku berjanji!"

Berjalan mengambil jarak yang lebih jauh, gadis itu menidurkan dirinya dipunggung pria surai pirang itu sehabis berjalan-jalan dari taman sebelumnya. mata biru sekilau _saphire_ itu tersenyum hangat melihat anak itu sudah tenang. Menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan seseorang yang kita sukai memang sangat menyenangkan, hujan salju yang sebelumnya terhenti kembali turun, pria itu masih mengantarkan gadis kecil itu untuk sampai rumahnya.

"Aku harap _kami-sama_ menghentikan waktu sekarang!" gumam Hinata pelan.

"M-Mengapa kau memiliki permintaan seperti itu, Hinata_-chan_?" tanya pria itu tak mengerti.

"_Onii-chan_ begitu hangat, ketika aku dewasa maukah _Onii-chan_ menikah denganku. aku akan selalu berada disisimu, dengan begitu aku dan _Onii-chan_ bisa selalu bersama seperti ini selamanya!" ujar gadis itu dengan polos, balasan senyum pria itu yang sedikit dipaksakan membuat dirinya berat hati untuk berkata walaupun harus menyembunyikannya.

"Ahaha,… baiklah, aku akan menunggu Hinata_-chan_ hingga dewasa nanti!" jelas pria itu terkekeh kecil dan menjawab pertanyaan gadis kecil yang masih polos.

"Benarkah, janji ya!?"

"Iya, aku janji!"

"Terima kasih, _Onii-chan_!" girangnya Hinata mendengar jawaban dari pemuda yang lebih tua darinya.

"Aku… Aku tidaklah pantas mendapatkan kebaikan seperti itu, Hinata!" batinnya merasa berat karena pria itu merasa sangat menyesali sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa _ia_ lakukan untuk Hinata.

Gadis itu masih terdiam disana, pakaian hijau rumah sakit yang dikenakannya mulai kering dari sebelumnya basah akibat tercebur kedalam air. setitik cahaya menembus lubang gua dan menyentuh wajah Hinata, mengerjapkan matanya secara perlahan, kepalanya masih terasa sangat sakit. melihat keadaan sekitarnya tempat yang sangat asing karena baru pertama kali dirinya berada disini, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Karena terlilit oleh akar kayu yang menahan gerak tubuhnya.

"Huh? d-dimana aku?"

"Kau sudah sadar, manusia?!"

"Anak kecil? K-Kau siapa?"

"Aku adalah Yagura!" katanyadengan nada dingin.

"K-Kenapa kau menculikku, lalu dimana Naruto_-kun_?" tanya Hinata, khawatir karena dirinya dalam keadaan yang kurang menguntungkan.

"Akulah yang berhak bertanya disini! bagaimana bisa manusia sepertimu datang ketempat ini. Aku membenci manusia, mereka selalu merusak alam, membunuh semua makhluk hidup, dan itu akan terulang kembali disini, karena merekalah alam menjadi rusak!" ujarnya memaki Hinata.

"I-itu tidak benar, tidak semua manusia seperti itu!" sahut Hinata tidak setuju.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, tapi melukai orang lain dalam masalah yang kamu hadapi dan melampiaskannya kepada orang lain, bukanlah penyelesaiannya-…"

"Diam! yang aku lakukan ini adalah benar, kau benar-benar mengangguku dan berisik!" teriaknya mulai menyerang dengan akar kayu yang membentuk tajam seperti tombak mengarah kepada Hinata.

"Naruto_-kun_!" teriaknya berharap pria itu akan datang menolongnya.

Tidak merasakan sakit, gadis itu yang tadinya berpikir nyawanya akan mati, perlahan mengerjapkan matanya dan dilihatlah sosok pemuda yang dikenalnya, pedang orange itu berhasil memotong akar kayu yang digunakan Yagura sebagai senjatanya.

"N-Naruto_-kun_!"

"Maaf, jika aku terlambat, Yagura sialan kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti juga!?" geramnya kepada rekan _installer_ anak kecil tersebut.

"Diam, aku akan membunuh siapapun yang merusak tempat ini, sekarang juga-…ugh!" pingsan karena pria itu berhasil memukul tengkuk leher Yagura, Hinata dan Naruto yang melihat itu terkejut karena orang itu datang dihadapan mereka, hawa kehadirannya tak bisa diketahui oleh mereka berdua.

"Dasar anak kecil yang tidak bisa diharapkan!" katanya melihat Yagura yang pingsan ditanah.

"S-siapa kau?!" tanya Hinata pada orang dihadapan mereka.

"Aku tak menyadari kehadirannya!"batin Naruto yang melihat musuh dihadapannya yang sedikit cemas.

"Inilah sebabnya, jika kau yang melakukannya sendiri yang terjadi adalah kegagalan, jika aku yang melakukannya pasti dengan mudah sudah kubunuh, Corrector itu!" gumamnya sendiri melihat Naruto dan Hinata, pria itu membawa Yagura yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku akan membawanya, tapi bukan berarti kalian menang, cepat atau lambat aku akan melenyapkan kalian, Corrector Hinata dan _Installer _Naruto!" ujar pria bertopeng itu dengan nada dingin memperingati keduanya dan melarikan diri dengan cepat. "Sampai jumpa!" katanya dan menghilang, segera Naruto memotong akar kayu yang mengikat Hinata untuk membebaskannya.

CRASH!

Pedang itu memotong semua akar pohon.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata_-sama_?!" tanya Naruto melihat kondisi Hinata yang terengah-engah, karena kelelahan. "Un, Naruto_-kun_, kau bisa melacak orang itu?"

"T-Tentu tapi lukamu-… Aku baik-baik saja!" memotong perkataan patnernya. "Bagaimana bisa tenang, disaat teman kita diculik oleh musuh!" ujar Hinata memarahi Naruto.

"I-Itu aku tahu, t-tapi orang itu memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa dan mulai jauh, apakah kita bisa mengejarnya-…" Naruto sedikit ragu.

"Jika tidak dicoba tidak akan tahu, ayo pergi!" ajaknya menarik tangan rekannya untuk mengikuti pria bertopeng yang membawa Yagura.

"B-Baik!"

Musuh terus berlari meninggalkan lokasi dengan kecepatan suara sambil membawa anak kecil itu masih belum tak sadarkan diri, beberapa saat _Installer_ itu terbangun dari pingsannya dan meronta ingin dilepaskan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan lepaskan aku?!" Perintah Yagura tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa karena kita kedatangan tamu yang tidak diinginkan!" katanya menolak

"Naruto dan gadis itu?" pikir Yagura yang dimaksud orang yang membawanya, terkejut karena dirinya sedang diikuti dari belakang.

"Bukankah tugasmu adalah untuk membantuku, ayo kita lawan mereka!" ujar Yagura menerangkan tujuan awal dirinya bekerja sama dengan dia.

"Ahahaha, kau benar-benar anak yang bodoh sebenarnya tugasku adalah membawamu, aku mengendalikan semua orang-orang disini agar mereka merusak dengan tujuan supaya kau melukai mereka dengan sedikit menghasutmu. tak kukira kau mudah sekali tertipu. "J-Jadi… tidak mungkin" kata Yagura tak percaya. "Sekarang diamlah dan aku akan membawamu ke Kaguya_-sama_!" ujar pria bertopeng itu kepada Yagura, _Installer_ itu menyesal atas perbuatan yang dilakukannya.

"Naruto, tolong aku-… Percuma!" teriakkan anak kecil itu meronta sesaat dan berhenti saat musuh mengancamnya. Yagura pun tertunduk takut

Pengejaran yang cukup menyulitkan bagi kedua orang itu membuatnya tak bisa menyaingi kecepatan berlari musuh, pria bertopeng yang semakin jauh. Hinata dan Naruto masih mengikuti pria bertopeng itu dari udara.

"Mereka tambah jauh bagaimana ini?!"

"Ehm!"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Hinata_-sama_, kecepatan orang itu berbeda level dengan kita?!"

"Naruto_-kun_ pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu!"

"B-Bagaimana bisa mengalahkannya? dia memiliki gerakan yang sangat cepat, sedangkan kekuatanku hanya menguatkan fisik saja-…"

"Lakukan saja, aku punya rencana. cepatlah!" mohonnya kepada rekannya, mengerti dengan maksud Hinata, pria itu mengarahkan gelangnya kepada gadis itu.

"_Installer prisma_!"

"_Corrector Prisma Install_!" perintahnya berubah ke _mode Bunny elemental suit_.

"Aku siap, Sekarang lempar aku kearah musuh dengan itu!"

"EH?! Kau serius?!"

"Cepatlah!" perintahnya menurut. Naruto pun menarik akar pohon yang lentur dan membuat pelontar manusia. Dirasa akar itu sudah cukup kuat dan kencang untuk melempar sesuatu yang berat, mereka berdualah yang menjadi peluru manusia. "L-Lakukan!" kata Hinata sedikit gugup, karena mereka saling berpelukan. "B-Baik!"

WHOSST!

Mereka berdua terlempar kearah yang sesuai dengan posisi musuh berada.

"Haaa!" Teriak mereka berdua dengan keras dari belakang menyusul musuh.

"M-Minna, Eh… Erk?!" teriak Yagura panik. Musuh pun yang melihatnya juga terkejut bahwa Hinata dan Naruto sudah berhasil mengikuti dirinya.

DUAARR!

Sebuah dentuman terjadi, sudah pasti bahwa musuh terkena serangan tidak langsung mereka berdua. Walaupun tidak keren, setidaknya rencana Hinata cukup efektif untuk melumpuhkan musuh.

"N-Naruto_-kun_, k-kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata yang melihat patnernya pusing 7 keliling. "A-aku baik-baik saja… biarkan aku istirahat sejenak" Naruto pun KO ditempat dengan tidak elitnya, Yagura pun melihat dan sudah berdiri dihadapannya Hinata.

"K-Kau… m-menyelamatkan aku, kenapa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Karena kita adalah Teman!" ujarnya tersenyum melihat Yagura, dirinya tidak percaya akan ucapan Hinata yang _ia_ dengar.

"G-Gadis kecil, kau cukup merepotkan juga, kalau begitu akan kusiksa dirimu lebih dulu!" ujarnya bangun kembali dan bergerak untuk membunuh Corrector Hinata. Hinata siap melancarkan serangan pukulannya namun musuh sudah menghilang.

"Awas musuh ada dibelakangmu!" kata Yagura memperingati Hinata, namun musuh mulai menyerang kembali kearah Hinata, dengan bengis memukul wajahnya, menendangnya.

"Uhm… Are aku ada dimana? Yagura? Hinata-… Hinata_-sama, _dimana?!" ujarnya, Yagura pun menunjuk keudara. Mereka berdua sedang bertarung walaupun keadaan kurang memihak kepada gadis itu, karena setiap memukul dan menendang musuh selalu berhasil menghindari serangan Hinata.

"Terlalu cepat!" Naruto ingin membantu tapi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hinata jadi bulan-bulanan pria bertopeng itu memukulnya, menendangnya tanpa ada rasa kasihan sedikit pun. Tertatih mencoba bangkit kembali.

ARGH… KYAA!

Yagura merasa tidak tega melihat gadis itu dihajar habis-habisan oleh musuh. Hinata sekarang sudah benar-benar tumbang akibat luka yang didapat oleh pria bertopeng. "Aku mengakuimu, kau memang hebat, tapi kemampuan fisikmu itu tidak akan berguna melawan kecepatanku, matilah kau Corrector Hinata!" menyerang kembali dengan kekuatan penuh untuk membunuh gadis itu menggunakan pedang laser berwarna merah.

"T-Tubuhku berat sekali, a-apakah aku akan mati?!" batin Hinata, karena musuh memiliki gerakan yang sangat cepat.

"Hinata_-sama_!" teriak Naruto tidak ingin tuannya terbunuh dan mulai berlari menuju Hinata.

"_Time Drift_!" teriak Yagura suasana yang awalnya tegang seolah terhenti secara tiba-tiba diseluruh _Comnet _seperti dunia paralel hitam putih.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata_-san_?" tanya Yagura dengan raut khawatir.

"A-apa ini ulahmu Yagura_-kun_?" gumam Hinata tak mengerti melihat sekitar dan terkejut karena hanya dirinya dan Yagura yang bisa bergerak.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku, Hinata_-san_!"

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apapun-… eh?" Hinata terkejut kembali, karena _Installer_ itu memberikan uluran tangannya.

"Aku minta maaf, karena telah melukaimu. akulah yang bodoh karena mudah terhasut oleh musuh!" kata Yagura menyesal karena melakukan hal yang buruk kepada Hinata.

"Aku mengerti, syukurlah kau sudah sadar, tapi kenapa semuanya berhenti, Naruto_-kun_ juga?" menerima jabat tangan anak kecil tersebut dan tidak mengerti kenapa semuanya diam.

"Ini kemampuanku _time drift_. Aku menghentikan aliran waktu di comnet, tapi ini hanya berfungsi 1 menit saja. mereka semua tidak apa-apa!" ujarnya menjelaskan kepada Hinata.

"Begitu yah, lalu bagaimana cara aku melawannya. dia memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa?!" ujarnya memikirkan cara mengalahkan pria bertopeng dihadapannya.

"Gunakan kekuatanku, Hinata_-san_. Aku mohon!" iris anak kecil itu menandakan serius ingin membantu dirinya, anggukan mengerti diterimanya. "Aku mengerti"

"Baiklah, _Installer Prisma_. Kalahkan dia!" mengarahkan gelang _comnet_ kepada Hinata.

"_Arigatou_,Yagura_-kun_, serahkan saja padaku. _Corrector Prisma Install_!" perintahnya untuk mengaktifkan kekuatan milik Yagura.

Angin besar, menerpa tubuh Hinata, sebuah cahaya pilar hijau menutupi dirinya, menghilang secara perlahan dan menampilkan gadis itu sudah bergaun hijau dengan lengan putih dengan ujung lengan berwarna emas, rok bawah hijau muda diatas lutut itu menyatu dengan atasan yang dikenakannya menambah keanggunan gadis itu seperti melodi musik simponi yang bermain dengan sangat indah. tongkatnya pun berubah menjadi emas dengan panjang 60cm, mahkota Kristal tengah ditongkat itu berubah menjadi hijau seindah batu_ emerald_.

"Mati kau!" teriak pria bertopeng itu masih bergerak mencoba menyerang Hinata, _time drift_ milik Yagura pun sudah berakhir fungsinya selama 1 menit, pedang laser itu mulai mengarah kepada gadis itu yang masih belum membuka matanya. gadis itu menepis serangan musuh dengan tongkatnya, pria bertopeng itu terkejut karena serangan cepatnya dipatahkan dengan mudah.

"A-Apa?!" gumamnya tidak percaya.

"Hinata_-sama_!, Eh, bagaimana bisa dia menghindarinya?!" terkejut karena tuannya berhasil menahan serangan musuh.

"Aku memberikan kekuatanku padanya, sisanya kita serahkan kepada Hinata_-san_!" jelas Yagura membuat Naruto mengerti.

"T-Tidak mungkin, seranganku" gumam musuh tak percaya.

"_Heaven Elemental Suit, Complete!_. Ayo kita lanjutkan pertarungan ini!" ujar Hinata dengan semangat mendorong _corrupters_ tersebut sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya kemusuh.

_**To Be Continue…**_


End file.
